Phineas and Ferb: The cruise of a lifetime
by Bowserbutt
Summary: The Flynn Fletchers are going on a cruise. Since they can't take Perry with them he will have to stay at home. But he has to go to foil any scheme Doofenshmrtz might have on board. The family visits Miami Florida, Key West Florida, and Cozumel Mexico! Being on the same ship with his family and not being seen is hard for Perry. Many close calls. Time travel also involved
1. The Great News

It was the last week of summer for Phineas, Ferb, and Candace and that day was going like any other. Phineas and Ferb were sitting in the backyard under the tree, Candace was waiting for them to start so she could bust them and Perry was lying outside waiting for his mission to begin.

Major Monogram called Perry on his wrist communicator

''Agent P'' Said Major Monogram. ''Doofenshmrtz has just booked himself on a cruise. The Carnival Victory leaving out of Miami Florida tomorrow afternoon. Do whatever you can to get yourself on that boat''

Perry was puzzled. How was he going to get to the ship. He couldn't just leave for a week. But it would be nearly impossible to somehow get his family interested in a cruise without telling them walked into the kitchen. Linda and Lawrrence were discussing something.

''You know I was thinking. What's the one thing we've never done but always wanted to?'' Asked Linda to Lawrrence ''Climb Mount Everest?'' Replied Lawrrence. ''No'' Said Linda ''I was thinking a cruise''

Perry's eyes opened wider then they ever had and his jaw dropped.

Linda continued. ''Theres a ship leaving out of Miami Florida tomorrow afternoon, The Carnival Victory'' ''Well'' Said Lawrrence. ''Lets do it! Tell the kids to pack their bags right now''

Out in the backyard Phineas and Ferb were looking through blue prints. Linda came outside

''Phineas Ferb'' She called. ''Yes mom?'' Replied Phineas ''Pack your bags we're going on a cruise!''

''Seriosly thats awesomely awesome'' Shouted Phineas. Ferb had his ussual silence.

''Come on Ferb lets go pack'' They ran upstairs to their rooms and stopped at Candace's door. She was on the phone with Stacy talking about Jeremy

''Candace!'' Called Phineas. ''...I don't know Stacy that seems a bit strange for that restraunt''

''Candace!'' Phineas shouted again ''We're going on a cruise ship''

''Now now Phineas'' She said ''Now I'm wondering when Jeremy will pick me up?'' She continued to Stacy

Stacy interrupted her ''Candace I don't know if heard what I heard but it sounded like Phineas just said something about a cruise''

''I did'' He added. ''A CRUISE'' Shouted Candace. ''Stacy gotta go'' She hung up and ztarted packing.


	2. Perry's Plan

Every began packing for the rushed trip. Phineas pulled out Perry's carrier and brought it downstairs filling it with blankets and old sqeaky toys.

''Phineas'' Linda said as she walked from the kitchen into the living with him ''You know we're not bringing Perry''

''What?!'' He said,flipping his hands up knocking over the carrier.

'' know what would happen. He'd be stuck in a room with a hundred other animals in cages the whole time''

''I guess you're right. He wouldn't be happy.'' Phineas replied petting Perry who was sitting on the couch.

Perry knew he had to come up with a plan and fast.

It was 11:00pm that night and the flynn fletchers were at the Danville International Airport boarding a plan bound for Miami Florida but first had to stop at Monroe Louisiana, and Houston Texas, then to Miami

They all boarded the plane. The captain spoke on the intercom. ''Attention passengers we'll be expirreancing a delay in our departure to Monroe. As an animal has strayed on to the runway

The ''animal'' was a platypus upright wearing a fedora. Perry. He used his graphling hook. and got himself into the cargo hold just before it was closed.

Back on the plane Candace was being impattiant about the delay. The pilot spoke again ''Attenetion passengers the animal has been scared away and we'll be taking off momenteraly. Please fold tray table up and put your seats in their upright position and make sure your seatbelts are fastened. Once were stable in the air the light above your heads will turn on and you can unfasten your belts.''

The plane took off and headed southwest towards Louisiana as most everyone went to sleep.

It was around 5:30am the plane was nearing Louisiana as the sun rose. The captain spoke again ''Attention passengers we'll be landing in Monroe in around 20 minutes. The weather in Monroe is 78 degrees and Sunny.

The plane touched down on the runway and screeched to a holt. The flynn fletchers exited the plane and walked to the next gate to go towards Houston

Perry had fallen asleep in the cargo hold and the planes next stop was Boulder Colorado. He woke up as it was taking off again. lucky for him a careless worker had left the door wide open. Perry pulled out his parachute pack jump out the door kicked it shut and parachuted into on to the runway. He then sneaked into the gate trying to locate his family

When he found them he hid behind a potted plant and waited to see what plane they would board.

.

.

.

.

 **What will Perry do to get on to the plane in Monroe. What will happen to the flynn fletchers before they reache hel...I mean Miami Florida.**


	3. Airport Trouble

_This story is inspired from my vacation last July and some of the things in this chapters actually happened to me. Those things that happened for real will be in_ **BOLD LETTERING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perry had been squatting behind the potted plant for two hours now. The plane to Houston would be taking off in thirty minutes.

Candace was trying to call Stacy but had zero bars. She decided to go to the window overlooking the runway to try to get some service, The window right next to a certain potted plant.

As Candace walked towards the window Perry was thinking franticly. As she walked right up to him holding her phone in the air trying to get some bars. Perry couldn't go around the other side or he'd expose himself to the rest of his family. After failing to get service Candace put her phone in her pocket and looked down right at Perry. He quickly got down on all fours and gave his ussual chatter.

''Oh those boys are so busted'' Said Candace. ''Stay here Perry'' She went over to her mother, father, and Phineas and Ferb. ''Mom'' She said ''Candace don't get impattiant, the plane will start boarding in about ten minutes'' Replied Linda. ''Never mind that mom'' Said Candace ''I want you to come see something.''

''Let me guess Phineas and Ferb built a rollercoaster on the runway?'' Replied Linda ''Real funny mom'' She pushed away the pot. ''Tell me you don't see Perry'' ''Alright'' Replied Linda ''I don't see Perry'' ''What'' Shouted Candace.

During the time Candace was trying to get her mom to come to the plant Perry had used his graphling hook to pull himself to an upstairs railing.

Everyone sat back down waiting to board.

Someone spoke over the speaker ''The B17 to Houston Texas will now be boarding.''

Everyone began boarding,but phineas left his backpack sitting next to the chair he'd been sitting in. Perry saw his chance. He slowly let his graphling hook rope down, retracted it, and crawled into the bag as Phineas came back to get it.

Being impattiant as ussual Candace starting yelling at him ''Phineas come on if we miss this flight because of you so help me God I'll...'' ''Candace'' Warned Linda as she glared at Candace.

They all got on the plane, found their seats and threw their carry on baggage up above them. Perry hit his side on Phineas's pocket knive and tried his best to keep quiet. He was now wondering how he got it pass security

 **The Plane took off and headed for Houston Texas**

 **The the first hour and fourty-five minutes of the two and a half hour flight went peacefully but as they neared Houston they got into a thunderstorm. First few minutes was calm and quiet interesting to watch the lightning inside the clouds but then the plane hit some turbulance. Light at first but got EXTREMELY bad after the first five minutes. the plane was bouncing up and down like a bouncy ball with people inside of it.**

 **A women in the back started yelling ''Holy f*ck holy f*ck holy f*ck'' Another Women said ''Think postive and pray'' The women who was curssing spoke again ''Pray? My *ss were f*cked''**

''Mom I'm scared'' said Phineas Candace was frightened to but tried not to show it.

durring the turbulance Phineas's pocket knive had cut a huge hole in his bag. Perry was bouncing around in the bag and knew if the bag fell he'd come out.

 **Finally after 20 minutes of the terrible turbulance it was peaceful again. around 10:25 am the plane touched down in Houston. Unfortuently the delay because of the turbulance the flynn fletchers and everyone else who was on the flight to Miami had to run like hell to make the next flight.**

 **Everyone made the gate just in time, boarded the plane, and headed to Miami in three and a half hours on a peaceful flight, except for the crying baby. The plane touched down in Miami at 3:15 Eastern standard time.**

The Flynn Fletchers grabbed their baggage and headed for the port of Miami. Perry had been holding on for dear life to stay in the tore bag the whole time. As the flynn fletchers and everyone else got on the ship the crew took everyone's luggage and took it to their cabins. As soon as the crew member wasn't looking Perry crawled from Phineas's bag and went looking for Doofenshmrtz

.

.

.

Now that the flynn fletcher family has boarded the Carnival Victory the fun should begin right? Yes and No well you'll find out later. But for now. If you want to go on to youtube and search The Carnival Victory to see what the ship looks like to make this story more interesting.


	4. Search For Doof

_Perry and the Flynn Fletcher family have boarded the Carnival Victory Cruise ship. Perry off to find Doofensmrtz, and the rest of the family goes to check in._

''Mom when are we going to be in Mexico?'' Asked Phineas, as the family waited in the line to get their room keycards ''I'm not sure Phin.'' Replied Linda

Then a man with a German accent spoke up. ''Well todays Thursday and we'll be there Saturday, so three days. Right after our stop in Key West tomorrow then a day at sea.'' ''Thank you sir'' Said Phineas. ''No problem. My name is Heinz Doofenshmrtz nice to meet you.'' ''I'm Phineas Flynn came here from Danville...'' A bellhop rolled by with a luggage cart sounding out Phineas saying the state. ''What!'' Replied Doofenshmrtz ''Me to, what are the odds?''

The family reached the front of the line, check in, and got their room keycards ''Thank you for sailing with us'' said th man working the counter. ''You're rooms will be 610 and 612. Have a great cruise'' ''Thank you very much'' Said Lawrrence to the man ''And nice meeting you Mr. Doofenshmrtz'' Added Linda

 **A Voice came over the speakers, it was the captain. ''Good evening everyone! I'm very excitted you chose this glorious ship for your vacation. Our schedual includes Key West Florida, Cozmel Mexico, then back here to Miami. We'll have many many great shows for your entertainment pleasure. If you get a little hot go up to the Sky Deck on on deck 9 for the pool and water slide. Now it's 4:30 ppm Eastern time now, at 5:45 pm Go on to deck 4 for your manditory lifeboat drill. Check you keycard for your lifeboat station. Have a great day and I hope you all have a wonderful cruise.''**

Meanwhile Perry was on the search for Doofenshmrtz. He had plans to search the ships computer for Doof's room number but the main desk was to busy at the moment he would have to come back in the middle of the night if he didn't find doof by then. He was to busy thinking about doof to remember his family was also on the boat. He was on Deck 3 hiding by the enterance by the Carribian lounge. He spotted Doofenshmrtz heading towards the elevator hall. He ran quickly but there were to many people. When he arrived at the elevator it had shut. As he was waiting one elevator opened. He ran inside only to find the back wall made of glass, he could see everyone below and above and they could see him. He got out quckly and waited for one of the regular elevators. Finally one opened and he and some other people walked in. He wasn't sure which Deck Doofenshmrtz was staying on so he'd have to check them all. Finnaly he was the last on the elevator as all the comotion died down. The elevator opened on Deck 9. He was about to get out when he heard something that made him shutter.

''Well the waterslide on the sky deck was cool Ferb. Oh and theres an Elevator'' It was Phineas.

.

.

.

 _What will Perry do? It's to late to run off and obviously no place to hide on an elevator!_


	5. Lifeboat Drill

Perry thought quickly but he only had a few seconds to think of something.

He pulled his suction cup gun out and shot it at the ceiling of the elevator and pulled himself up. just in time.

Phineas and Ferb walked into the elevator. ''So Ferb where to now'' Asked Phineas. Ferb looked at his watched and pointed at it. Phineas looked. ''5:35 Oh we better be getting back to the room and put our swimsuits up the life boat drill starts in ten minutes.

They went to their cabin, dried off, and changed. They were leaving when Linda Lawrrence and Candace arrived. ''Boys where are you going?'' Question their mother ''Life boat drill, its 5:45'' ''Oh we're late better get going.'' ''What station are we on'' Asked Candace. Phineas looked at their keycards. ''Uh lets see...uh...Oh here it is, **We're at station F''**

The family headed down to Deck 4. **In the elevator hall there were two signs one on the left and one on the right. First sign said ''Lifeboat stations A-M'' and the other said ''Lifeboat stations N-Z''**

''Well we go to the right.'' Said Phineas. They went to right to the outside deck with the lifeboats **There were little square signs above each set of 10 lifeboats.**

The flynn fletchers walked through the crowds of people down to the square with the letter F on it. ''This is it'' Said Candace as they all tried to squeeze themselves in the people.

 **Members of the crew stood on a small platform on each station. They were each wearing lifevests. The women crew member at station F spoke up on a mega-phone. ''Attetion please please quiet down.'' Everyone went quiet. ''Thank you. Now I'm sure this is the last thing you want to be doing right now but trust me if you went back in time to the Titanic you'd want to be doing this trust me. Well alright listen closely because in the event of sinking you'll need to know all of this. In any case that you'll need to board the lifeboats you'll here three very loud DINGDINGDING DINGDINGDING. If you here this look under your beds in your cabins and you'll fibd your orange lifevests. Put them on like so...'' She took her vest off and began putting back on...'' Put it over you like this and toinflate it pull this little cord right here. Then each lifeboat can fit 55 people and is equipt with enough food for a week. With the engines on these things you should be able to reach land in about two hours since we'll never be more then 60 miles of the coast of Florida or Mexico. Alright now that didn't take to long nw go the buffet of to the side of the sky deck opens in 5 minutes. There is some delicious choices. tonight is Ittalian. Now have a god dinner and a wonderful cruise''**

''Well Ferb lets go get some food.'' said Phineas as the squeezed through the crowds of people heading back for the elevators. ''For once I agree with you two'' Said Candace

Back at the main desk on Deck 3 Perry was under the desk hacking into the ships computer trying to find what room doofenshmrtz was staying in. Finally he got it. ''Doofenshmrtz: Room 614'' Perry was about to go bust up room 614 when he saw something else that made him shutter ''Flynn Fletcher: 610, 610''

.

.

.

 _What will Perry do. It'll be nearly impossible to have his ussual fights with Doofenshmrtz with his family next door_


	6. Close Calls

_Wellit looks like Perry's gonna have some trouble going unseen while trying to fight Doofenshmrtz. what'll he do now?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Perry crawled up and over the main desk. He decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. He walked up to the front step of the spiral stairwell. He shot his graphling hook up three floors to Deck 6. Perry pulled himself up over the railling, took of his fedora, and went on all fours to be more ellusive, and starting creeping down the hallway. He tried hiding behind everything he could being exposed in a long hallway. Two maids came out of a room speaking Spanish ''¿Qué demonios estaba con la máquina en forma de Titanic en la habitación de seis catorce?'' The other maid answered '' No es seguro. Hey usted todavía fuera de servicio por tacos de esta noche en mi habitación?'' Perry put two and two together realizing it was Doofenshmrtz's latest Inator

The captain came over the intercom again ''Attention passengers we'll be leaving out of port in just a few moments on our way to Key West. If you want to you can come up to the sky deck and wave goodbye and watch the city of Miami fade away as we head out to sea.''

Then the last thing Perry wanted to see. The door of 610 opened and out came Candace. Perry had had ENOUGH of close calls and was thinking about having Major Monogram send in another agent but for now he had to hide, but there wasn't a place. The the maids opened room 608 to go in and clean. He jumped in the cart and went in with the maids. After Candace went by Perry came out to get back to Doofenshmrtz's room. But the maids weren't expecting him ''Oh, mierda ¿qué es eso?!'' said the first maid. The second maid wasn't to thrilled either '' Una especie de castor zapato zapato pato'' She went at Perry with a broom and he hauled ass out of 608 and ran to 614 to destroy the Inator. During the confusion with the maids Perry grabbed all access keycard and opened 614 ran in and locket before the crazed broom wielding maid attack again.

 **Back outside on the Sky Deck the Flynn Fletchers and all other passengers waved as the Carnival Victory left the port of Miami Florida.**

Phineas's wild immagination started running again . ''Ferb I know what we're gonna do tomorrow.

 **The ship left out of Miami into open waters out to sea.**

Back in Doofenshmrtz's room Perry was check the Inator all over. He found the ussual self destruct button but had to find another way to get rid of it. He decided he was gonna dismantle it peice by peice but before he could...

''Perry the platypus! What on Earth are you doing here?'' If you're to dumb to realize, it's was Doofenshmrtz

Perry turned around stunned.

''Well I see you're checking out my Inator. Behold the...''

''Alright Ferb lets go back to the room change again, hit the pool and watch the late night movie.''

Perry wasn't having this again. He pushed Doofenshmrtz out of the way and slammed the door shut.

.

.

.

 _Well Perry is having trouble being unseen. What will he do about it? What is this Inator Doofenshmrtz built?_


	7. Rollercoaster (again)

After slamming the door shut on Phineas and Ferb, Perry went back to the Inator.

''Perry the platypus how rude of you! I met those kids at the main desk earlier. I think I'll invite them in to see the inator.'' Lucky for Perry by the time Doofenshmrtz went outside Phineas were already in their room. ''Well crud. Never mind they said something about going down to watch a movie by the pool. I wondered whats playing?'' He picked up the phone and called the main desk. ''Ah yes hello, this pool side movie what is it? TITANIC!'' He hung up ''Great now no one will sleep peacefully tonight. Wanna go see it?'' Perry shook his head ''yes''

Without his Fedora on Perry slowly crept by room 612. He could here Phineas inside ''...Ya and these are the blue prints.'' He couldn't here Ferb's voice,it was muffled behind their bathroom door. Phineas replied ''I don't know I'm thinking around 2 or 3 am don't want anyone hurt by falling parts.''

Perry went back in to get Doofenshmrtz and they left. Perry left his fedora in Doofenshmrtz's room

Out on the sky deck Perry got as high up as he could, up the stairs by the waterslide which was now closed for the night. As he was about to sit back and relax, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Linda, and Lawrrence came out below. Perry knew they would never see him from his hiding spot but he was still nervous.

it was 2:45 am on Friday morning when the movie finished. Doofenshmrtz had to get a word in about it all '' You know Perry the platypus, two people could've fit on that floating door.'' Perry shoock his head in agreament. Doofenshmrtz and Perry walked back to room 614. Doofenshmrtz walked in and Perry followed. ''What, oh Perry the platypus I'm going to bed.'' Perry took of his fedora and plopped down on the couch and lied down. ''Uh do you not have a room?'' Perry shook ''No''. ''Well you're welcome to stay so we can get an early start on my scheme.''

As Perry was about to fall asleep he heard Candace yelling in her room nextdoor ''Mom mom mom Phineas and Ferb built a rollercoster on the SkyDeck!'' ''Candace go to sleep!'' Shouted Linda ''But mom just come look once'' ''Oh alright'' Linda replied. ''Anything to get you to go to sleep!'' Candace and Linda left room 612 and Candace dragged her to the elevator hall, and in the elevator.

Perry knew it was Doofenshmrtz's Inators that always got rid of Phineas and Ferb's inventions. He got up quickly and shook Doofenshmrtz awake ''UGH..not now Norm I had a muffin earlier'' Perry gave him a punch in arm and he got up. ''What do you want Perry?'' Perry pointed to the Titanic like Inator. ''Uh the Inator? Thats the Titanic Tip-inator. Whatever it hits will tip over just as the Titanic did. I was gonna get the ship with it tomorrow. Perry's eyes widened at that schocking info. But he thought quickly and pushed the Inator out onto the balcony. Above was the railing of the Sky Deck. Perry could see a bit of Phineas and Ferb's rollercoaster that went over the edge. Perry put on a mask, a shirt, a pair of pants to cover his tail, and put a jet pack on his back.

Meanwhile Candace was pulling Linda up the stairs after being to impattiant to wait for the elevator. ''Candace I'm going to kill you when we get back to the room'' They reached Deck 9 and ran for the entrance to the Sky Deck

Perry shot the Inator at the rollercoaster track sticking over the began tipping, with Phineas and Ferb riding on it. It tipped over far enough for the coaster car to tip Phineas and Ferb fell off and over the edge. Perry started the jetpack and took off. He grabbed Phineas's hand and then Ferb's and pulled them back on to the deck as the rollercoaster went over the edge and crashed into the ocean. Perry dropped them safely into the pool and flew back down to Doofenshmrtz's balcony.

Just then Candace dragged Linda through the door outside. ''See see mom'' Shouted Candace. ''Yes Candace I do see the sea'' Replied Linda sarcasticly. Candace did her usual muttering ''Bu bu bu but bu bu bu but bu bu bu but.''

Back on Doofenshmrtz's balcony Perry pushed the Inator into the ocean and got on the couch and went to sleep.

.

.

.

 _Well looks like Doofenshmrtz will have to come up with a new evil scheme. How will Phineas and Ferb react to the mysterious stranger who saved their lives_


	8. Arriving in Key West

Back on the Sky Deck Phineas and Ferb were climbing out of the pool ''Who in the heck was that Ferb?'' Asked Phineas. ''Never mind who that was'' Added Ferb ''I want to know how are coaster tipped like that its physsicly impossible the way it did.'' Candace finished her bu bu butting and started yelling again. ''I don't know how you made that rollercoaster dissapear or how you built it here anyway but trust me. 5 days of summer left and remember this, You'll be busted.

Phineas and Ferb had stopped listening to Candace's nonsense moths ago but were to interested in the little person who saved their lives. but now it was 4:45 am and they all needed some sleep before they went out to explore Key West in a few hours.

Phineas, Ferb, and Candace took the elevator down to Deck 6 to room 610 for Phineas and Ferb and 612 For Candace.

It was now 8:00am and the boat docked at the port of Key West. Candace was still sound asleep but Phineas and Ferb woke up, went to 612 to see Linda and Lawrrence to tell them they were heading out. ''You boys carefulyou hear now'' Said a drowsy and sleepy Linda Flynn ''We will mom'' Called Phineas. ''Boys, before you leave take this.'' She handed them each $50 and they went down to the gangway to go explore

''Well Ferb'' Said Phineas as they exited the ship ''What do you want to do first?'' Ferb replied ''Breakfast?'' 'Breakfast'' Agreed Phineas.

Back in room 614 Perry woke up to find a new Inator and a red baggy eyed mad scientist sipping coffee. ''Ah Perry the platypus I see you've woken up, finally''

Perry got off the couch and walked over to the Inator, but before he got there the trap sprung and he was stuck in a cage as ussual. ''Now...uh... Perry da...uh...beaver duck...'' Doofenshmrtz passed out from lack of sleep and like ussual Perry easily escaped his trap and went for the breakfast buffet on Deck 5.

Back off the boat Phineas and Ferb were looking for a place to eat breakfast when they saw a sign, it read '' Scubadive with the sharks 1 mile ←←←'' Phineas was suddenly feeling less hungry ''Well Ferb you wouldn't mind waiting until lunch would you? Lets go'' Ferb wasn't feeling the same ''Actually I...'' Phineas interrupted him ''Come on Ferb''

.

.

.

 _I know this chapter is short but the next chapter will be longer with more action involving Perry and Candace, and hungry sharks_


	9. Phone Crazed Candace

Phineas and Ferb made there way down the street towards the beach to swim with the sharks. ''So Ferb I was thinking. This might be a little dangerous, I mean the sign said nothing about a cage. Ferb was still hungry ''We could forget the sharks and get breakf...'' Phineas cut him off again. ''Look there it is dude!'' They walked on to the beach to a man in a scuba outfit holding the same sign they saw before with a few other people standing around..

''Excuse me sir is this where we go for the shark dive?'' The man wasn't to thrilled. ''Kid you've gotta be no older then four maybe five!'' Phineas wasn't happy. ''Listen man, we're both twelve'' The man wasn't having it. ''Listen kid you gotta be atleast eighteen to do this dive now get lost you stupid brat.'' Phineas rarely got angry but this was one of those times. Ferb grabed his arm and pulled him away.

Back on the boat Perry was having breakfast at the buffet when something happened that just about gave Perry a heart attack. He was trying to enjoy his breakfast when someone sat down across from him at his table...It was Candace. Perry looked up to see the girl staring at her phone not paying attetion. He was to stunned to move. He didn't whether to stay perfectly still attempt to leave. Finally she said something '' Ugh no service on this stupid boat!'' She got up and left without looking away from her phone. Perry went back to the buffet stuffed some eggs and bacon in his fedora and snuck back to Doofenshmrtz's room.

Back in the room Doofenshmrtz had just woke up. it was 9:30. ''Excuse me who are you and why do you have a fedora full of eggs and bacon?'' Perry remember how stupid Doofenshmrtz was about his identity. He grabbed a paper plate and dumped the food on the plate, cleaned his hat out with a paper towel, then put it on. ''Perry the platypus! Where did you come from?'' Perry decided it was to early to deal Doofenshmrtz's idiocy. He pointed to the Inator and began eating the rest of his breakfast. ''The new Inator?'' Asked Doofenshmrtz ''Well it's not done yet but when it is it'll be the most evil thing you've ever seen!'' Perry rolled his eyes in disbelief.

Up on the Sky Deck Candace was holding her phone in the air over the edge of the railing trying to get some service, when a big gust of wind took it's toll and her phone fell to the water below ''Nooooooooooo!'' she yelled. Her scream echoed for miles

Meanwhile Phineas and Ferb were looking for a place to eat heard a loud ''Noooooooooooo!'' ''And there it is Ferb. Candace's daily city wide scream'' Joked Phineas. They came up on a Steak N Shake. ''Up for steak burger and shake Ferb?'' Ferb answered ''Why not, sounds good to me'' They went inside, sat down, and looked at the menu. The waiter came up. ''Hi welcome to Steak N Shake can I start you off with something to drink?'' ''I'll take a Dr. Pepper'' Said Phineas ''Sprite please'' Said Ferb ''Alright I'll get those out to you in just a second'' Said the waiter as he went back. ''Well Ferb what are you gonna have?' Asked Phineas. Ferb was silent ''What else did I expect'' Phineas thought to himself. The waiter came back with their drinks ''Thank you'' Phineas and Ferb said together. ''Are you ready to order?'' Asked the waiter. Phineas ordered first. ''I'll have the cheesy chedar burger with everything on it and fries.'' Next Ferb ordered. ''Same thing please.'' ''Alright I'll be back with your order soon'' said the waiter.

.

.

.

 _Well what will Phineas and Ferb do after they eat? How many more close calls will Perry have? What is this Evil inator do?_


	10. Doofenshmrtz Assulted?

After about ten minutes Phineas and Ferb's steak burgers and fries came out ''Thank you sir'' Said Phineas. ''Anything else?'' Asked the waiter. ''Thats all,thank you.'' They ate their burgersand fries. The waiter came back. ''Anything for desert? Sundae? shake?'' ''Two vannila shakes'' Phineas replied. ''Make mine a chocolate.'' Added Ferb. ''Alright have those in just a moment.'' The waiter came back with their shakes in to-go cups and the check. ''$12.62 Ferb'' They both pulled out money at the same time ''Ferb'' ''Phineas'' They said to eachother. ''Ferb its mom's money anyway.'' ''Alright but if you run out of money later, I owe you $6.31'' Said Ferb ''Deal.'' Agread Phineas.

Back in room 612 Candace was fussing over the lose of her phone ''Mom I'm bored.'' ''Candace'' Said a very annoyed Linda Flynn. ''Why don't you go to the pool,try the waterslide'' ''Fine maybe they'll be some good looking guys at the pool'' Linda replied ''Thats the spirit, go get 'em.'' Candace got her bikini out of her suitcase, changed in the bathroom, and headed for the Sky Deck. She headed down the hallway and was making her way to the elevator and went up to Deck 9.

Meanwhile in 614 Doofenshmrtz had just finished his Inator. Perry had fallen back asleep on the couch ''Perry the platypus wake up!'' Perry jumped up and fell on the floor ''Great you're awake. Now behold the Umeltable Ice-Inator! With this device It'll form an unmeltable iceberg in the path of the ship. Why unmeltable you ask, well were off the coast of Florida in the middle of August. It wouldn't last five minutes. I'll wait and put it out tonight on our way to Mexico. But for now its 11:57 I'm going to grab lunch.'' After Doofenshmrtz left perry went to the Inator and tried to push it to the balcony, but Doofenshmrtz bolted it to the floor. Perry's next resort was the self destruct button. He went to it. Above it was a note that read '' Oh Perry the platypus You've probably tried pushing it like last nights Inator ad now you've gone to the self destruct button but if you press it the explosion will go straight up and down endangering the people in 514 ad 714 Have fun with it'' Perry decided to watch T.V. He searched for something to watch but couldn't find anything, he was about to give up looking when he found Back to the Future

Marty and Doc Brown were in the parking lot of the Twin Pines Mall ''When this baby hits 88 mph you're gonna see some serious sh*t.'' He used a remote control to drive the Delorian back a ways in the parking. It shot off. The speed of the Delorian was shown on the remote. It climbed to 60...65...70...75...80...85..88mph It dissapeared just before it hit Marty and Doc. ''Ha ha what did I tell you, 88 MPH!'' The licence plate fell of the car and was spinning like a top and then dropped Marty tried picking it up but it was hot 'Jesu...Jesus Christ Doc you disinagrated Einsten'' Eisten was was Doc's dog. ''Calm down Marty I didn't disinagrate anything, the moleculare structcure of Eisten and the car are completely intack'' Marty was still yelling. ''Then where the hell are they.'' Doc answered ''The appropriate question is when the hell are they. You see Einsten has just become the worlds first time traveler, I sent him into the future. One minute into the future to be exact...''

Doofenshmrtz came back into the room, soaking wet. ''Oh Back to the Future. One of my favorites but turn it off for now'' He lifted a secret panel on his Inator and pushed a secret button that unbolted it from the floor and pushed it off the balcony into the water below. Perry was in complete shock. ''I need you to come out to the lunch buffet with me, I've been assulted.'' Perry was surprised but got up anyway.

As they walked into the buffet Perry was being catious. ''There he is'' said Doofenshmrtz ''Thats the creep who assulted me!

.

.

.

 _Who assulted Doofenshmrtz? What are Phineas and Ferb doing in Key West.? What will happen to Candace?_


	11. Key West project

Doofenshmrtz pointed at the person who ''assulted'' him. Perry couldn't believe it. It was a little kid. Perry looked out Doofenshmrtz motioned him down closer and punched him in the face. ''What was that for? I was at my table eating and his father was holding him and passed my table as the waiter brought my water. He kicked the waiter who dropped the water all over me!'' Perry grabbed Doofenshmrtz arm and pulled him out of the buffet.

It was 1:45 that afternoon and up on the Sky Deck Candace was waiting in line for the waterslide. She looked out over Key West to see people walking and having fun. It was a small little island and she could see the ocean on the other side. She saw a crane lifting steal beams together. It appeared to be a building under construction. It didn't intrest her at first until she went to the 25 cent binoculars on the deck and looked out to see Phineas at the controls of the crane. It was her turn to go down the waterslide but she went ape and tried running down wet wooden and slipery stairs through a line of people. they were not happy ''Come on damnit'' ''Go back up''. Half way down she slipped and fell all the way down. ''Must bust Phineas...and...fer...'' She passed out.

Down at the construction site Phineas and Ferb were working hard. A man walked by ''what is this going to be?'' ''Its a 5 star resort, it'll be magnifisant'' The man wasn't down ''Aren't you a little young to be building a resort?'' Phineas gave him cathphrase answer ''Yes, yes I am.''

Back on the ship a man had went down to the main desk on Deck 3. ''Excuse m'am. There was a girl on the Sky Deck, she slipped the stairs to the waterslide and she's outcold. Could you make an anouncment over the intercom so her parents can come get her. She's looks anywhere from 14-17, orange hair, and her bikini is pink with little yellow flowers on it.'' The women at the counter made the anouncement over the ship with the description of Candace given. About ten minutes later Linda and Lawrrence carried Candace back to the room. Linda called Phineas and Ferb to come back to the ship.

5 minutes earlier

Phineas and ferb were working hard on their new resort. ''Alright Ferb lets put the rooftop pool right over here.'' Said Phineas as he lowored it into position. His phone rang. ''Hold up Ferb, it's my phone.'' He answered it. ''Hello?...ya...uh oh...sure be there in about fifteen minutes...bye'' ''Ferb that was mom, Candace fell down some stairs and got herself knocked out. Mom wants up back. Let's put the sign on this thing and head back.'' As Phineas lowered the sign into place, it slipped and crashed to the ground smashing to bits. ''Uh oh Ferb, lets clean this up and head back.'' ''Don't worry Mr. Flynn we'll handle it'' Said one of yhe members of the construction cew who helped them build the resort.

Back on the ship Phineas and Ferb came into the room as Candace was starting to wake up. ''Huh...What were you to building down there... ..ere...?'' She asked still half out. Phineas started to answer her ''It was a five star res...'' Linda interrupted him'' ''Not this not now Candace''

It was 4:45 and the ship was pulling out of port to spend a day and a half at sea on kt's way to Cozmel Mexico

5:30pm It was time for dinner the restraunts were about to re-opened and the line was getting long at the Sky Deck buffet.

Doofenshmrtz was getting hungry. ''Perry the platypus you getting hungry? Wanna go one of the restraunts or the buffet?'' Perry wasn't so sure. He shook ''No'' but grabbed a pen and a napkin and wrote something for Doofenshmrtz, it read ''Buffet, Crush Orange, just get a little bit of everything on my plate. Thank you'' ''Well alright. I'm gonna eat there and bring your food back with me, fine?'' Perry shook ''Yes''.

Meanwhile the Flynn Fletchers were at one of the more fancier restraunts. They weren't to satisfied. ''Dad can I borrow your glasses I can't see my entree'' Joked Phineas. The whole family agreed with him, left, and headed for the buffet.

Doofenshmrtz and the Flynn Fletchers arrived a the buffet at the same time. ''Well its a small world'' Said Linda ''Ya doing the same thing y'all are doing, getting some dinner for my nemisis Perry and I.'' Replied Doofenshmrtz ''Perry?'' Asked Phineas. ''Thats the name of our platypus.'' Luckily enough the line had moved up and Doofenshmrtz didn't here Phineas.

They all got their food and headed back to their cabins.

.

.

.

 _Weather Perry knows it or not he's had another close call with his family. How will he avoid them for the next day with 'em all stuck on the boat for another day._


	12. Ship-wide blackout

Doofenshmrtz and the Flynn Fletchers and Doofenshmrtz walked back to their room together ''Well it was nice talking to you'' Said Linda. ''Same here'' Replied a very tired and annoyed Doofenshmrtz who was covered in cake from the same kid caused him to get soaking wet this morning at breakfast. Phineas and Ferb went into room 610, Candace Linda and Lawrence went into 612, and Doofenshmrtz went into 614.

''Here Perry the platypus, I hope you like Ittaly. **. It was an Ittalian buffet. I got some Fettucinne Alfredo, Pizza, Ravioli and some Laugsana.** '' Perry was satisfied with the food, grabbed a plastic fork and went at his dinner.

Two doors over in 610 Phineas and Ferb were getting suspicious about the guy who save their lives the night before. ''Ferb about the guy from last night. How'd he know to be that our coaster was gonna fall when it did, where we were gonna be when it fell. Even if by chance he was gonna be on his balcony anyway why was he wearing a jetpack? Out of all the wierdness it's physicaly impoissible for our coaster tohave tipped like that. Ferb I'm thinking the guy either knew it was gonna happened or caused it himself. Ferb forget tonights project, we've got a stranger to find.''

One door down in 612 Linda and Lawrence had climbed into bed and Candace was pouting over boredom and watching **Back to the Future II on TV**. Over in 614 Perry and Doofenshmrtz were watching it as well

 **''Doc we don't have enough road to get up to 88'' Said Marty ''Roads, where we're going we don't need, roads.'' suddenly power shut off over the entire ship**. Candace could only think about when the lights went out just before the Titanic went down. Phineas was thinking the same thing. Over in 614 Doofenshmrtz had managed to have enough extension outlets to plug in 17 plugs to one wall outlet. ''Whoops'' whispered Doofenshmrtz.

 **Even tough the ship's engine was still running, the captain stopped the ship until power was back on because it would be unsafe to go with no lights, or navagational system. The captain used the emergency genarator to use the intercom. ''Attention passanger do not panic, it was just a power surge. As soon as we locate the problem and get powered restored we'll be underway to Mexico.''**

 **''** Alright Perry the platypus, maybe if I unplug all these plugs it'll fix it right?'' Perry was franticly waving his hands around trying to say no but of course Doofenshmrtz could see him. He unpluged it and... BOOOM! The sudden urge of electricity triggered the explosion, but atleast the power was all over the Deck six cabin hallway came quickly to 614, Including the Flynn Fletchers.

Perry grabbed his graphling hook went to the balcony and shot it to the Sky Deck railing and pulled himself up. Unknown to him before the power went off Phineas and Ferb went up to the Sky Deck to see if the mystery man had left any clues behind. Perry pulled himself up right behind Phineas and Ferb. He stood perfectly still. Any other time he'd just go down on all fours but this time even being seen would blow his cover. He couldn't go back down a load of people including Linda Lawrence and Candace were down there. All he could do was wait until Phineas and Ferb made a move. Then the ship's horn sounded loudly. Perry took the chance to retract his graphling hook and shoot it again up to Deck 10 with the waterslide. Halfway up the horn quit and Phineas and Ferb heard the whistling of the graphling hook swinging up. They looked but Perry was already hiding behind the slide tube. ''What was that Ferb?'' ''Not sure probably the wind.''

Back in 614 Doofenshmrtz was the cartoonish explosion black sitting on the couch. The captain herself came to yell at Doofenshmrtz for causing the power surge. ''Sorry sorry sorry. I just needed to charge my phone, laptop, tablet, 3DS, use the microwave, TV, plug in my XBOX, PS4, WiiU...'' The captain interrupted him ''I should abandon you when we get to Mexico but that would get me arrested.''

.

.

.

 _Well it looks like the close calls will never stop for Perry. Doofenshmrtz is in big trouble._


	13. Gitchee gitchee karaoke

After Yelling at Doofenshmrtz the captain went back her position and back to the intercom '' Attention passengers sorry about that delay we'll be back underway momenteraly. Also on another note, a more fun note, tomorrow is 50's day over the whole ship. dress in anything you have. If you don't have anything all clothes shops on board will be selling appropriate clothing for the event. Also begining in thirty minutes at 10:00 a kareoke contest will begin in the Carribian Lounge. Anyone of any age is welcome to join.

''Ferb you thinking what I'm thinking?'' Asked Phineas. Ferb shook his headed and they left the room. They stoped at 612 to get Candace. ''Candace you ready?'' She knew what Phineas was talking about. ''Lets go.'' The three walked to the elevators and headed down to Deck 3. When the elevator opened they went left to the Carribian Lounge. it was 9:59 and exactly at 10:00 the doors were opened. Each singer/group signed up. Phineas was looking through the book of songs when he saw the one. ''Hey guys check this out. Is this it?'' ''Oh ya.'' Agread Ferb and Candace. being the first on the list they were the first group to sing. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace walked on stage. The lights dimmed and Phineas spoke as the opening to the song began.

(before reading the song go on Youtube and play ''Phineas and Ferb gitchee gitchee goo EXTEND version.'' Also the parts in parenthesese is Candace.

''Ladies and Gentlemen the ferbette, I'm Phineas and this is Ferb and we're gonna sing a song.

.

.

.

 _Bow chicka bow , wow thats what my baby says! Mow mow mow! And my heart start's pumpin._

 _Chicka chicka choo wop! Never gonna stop! Gitchee Gitchee goo means that I love you._

 _My baby's got her own way of talking whenever she says something sweet. And she knows its my world she's a-rocking! Though my vocabulary's incomplete!_

 _And though it may sound confusing, sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight. But I never feel like I'm loosing (loosing) When I take the time to translate! Here's what I'm talking 'bout_

 _Bow chicka bow wow! Thats what my baby says! Mow mow mow and my heart start's pumpin!_

 _Oh! chicka chicka choo wop! Never gonna stop! Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you_

 _Well I don't know what to do, (Don't know what to do) But I think I'm getting through (I think I'm getting through)_

 _'Cause when I say ''I love you'', (When I say ''I love you'') She says ''I gitchee gitchee goo you to'' (Gitchee gitchee goo to'') ''Gitchee gitchee goo you to'' (''Gitche gitche goo you to'')_

 _Don't need a dictionary!_

 _Bow chicka bow wow! (Thats what my baby says!) Mow mow mow! (And my heart starts pumpin)_

 _Chicka chicka choo wop! Never gone stop. *Both Phineas and Candace* Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you_

 _*Just Phineas* I said-a Bow chicka bow wow! (Thats what my baby says) Mow mow mow! (And my heart starts pumpin!_

 _Chicka chicka choo wop! *Both Phineas and Candace* Never gonna stop gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Gitchee gitchee goo means, That I love you baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby *Ferb* Bababababababa *Phineas and Candace* Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Phineas, Ferb, and Candace bowed and the audience cheered. Unknown to the kids Linda and Lawrence were in the audience. ''The kids were great but whoever wrote this song must've been on drugs'' Said Linda, having no idea she was talking about her own sons.


	14. Time machine plans

After Phineas, Ferb, and Candace finished their number they all went back up to room 610 together. Candace and Ferb were watching TV and Phineas was pacing back and forth. ''Dude, whats the problem?'' Asked Candace who was concerned. '' It's the guy who saved mine and Ferb's life when our rollercoaster tipped into the ocean.'' Answered Phineas. ''IT DID WHAT!?'' Shouted Candace. ''Oh ya we never told you did we?'' Phineas asked her. ''No you did not!'' ''Well heres what happened. We built the rollercoaster, you saw it. Then we were riding it and like magic it complete physicaly impossibly tipped over right when our coaster car went over the bit of track that was over the edge. A little person about two feet tall wearing a mask, t-shirt, jeans, and did I metion jetpack. He grabbed my hand, I grabbed Ferb's and he flew us up and dropped us in the pool.'' ''So that's what happened!'' Exclaimed Candace. Phineas continued ''Anytime and everytime Ferb and I left the room I looked for a short man but nobody. The only way to find this is...Ferb that's it I know what we're gonna do today!''

Back in the Carribian Lounge Linda and Lawrrence were watching the kareoke contestants. The current one was singing Chuck Berry's ''Johnny B Goode''...Horribly

... _Go Johnny go go_

 _go Johnny go go go_

 _Johnny b goode_

 _He used to carry his guitar in a gunny sack and sit beneath the tree by the railroad tracks_

''That's it I'm leaving before this kid breaks my glasses.'' Said Linda. She got up and headed for her room.

Back in Phineas and Ferb's room the brothers were drawing out plans for a new time machine.

When Linda arrived back in 612 Candace was still watching TV. ''Candace, honey it's 11:45 lets go to sleep'' Said Linda. Candace had no plans for sleep. ''Mom Phineas and Ferb are making a time machine'' ''Candace.'' Said Linda. ''Shut up and go to sleep'' She finally agreed ''Sure, I'm sure they won't build it until tomorrow anyway'' Linda chimed in ''Or not at all''

Back in 610 Phineas and Ferb had completed their time machine. It was a simple round ball shape with displays showing the desired year, month, date, hour, and minute. Also a swith between the hour and minute the went up and down labled AM and PM. and numbered buttons with 0-9. ''Well Ferb, it was 20 hours ago so...'' Ferb added ''Here use this.'' He flipped the time machine on the other side and it had more simpiler controls a thing that said hours + and a switch with past and future. Ferb flipped the switch to past and hit the button twenty times. ''Wait Ferb lets do this on the Sky Deck where we can catch this guy.

They made their way up and pressed the big green button that said ''Go''

.

.

.

I know chapter is short but didn't want to make it to long with the time travel antics.


	15. Oh, there you are Perry!

One flash second flash BOOM. Phineas and Ferb appeared on the Sky Deck with their rollecoaster and themselves up above. ''Alright Ferb, it worked.'' Ferb pulled some rope out and tied it to the railing of the Sky Deck and then with the other end made a noosefor their feet. Phineas went down on to Doofenshmrtz's balcony first, Ferb pulled the rope up and went down next. They slid the sliding door open a crack and hit behind the wall and listened.

Inside the room Doofenshmrtz was asleep in the bed and Perry was on the couch listening to Candace yelling at Linda. ''Mom mom mom Phineas and Ferb built a rollercoaster on the Sky Deck!'' ''Candace go to sleep!'' Shouted Linda. ''But mom just come look once ''Oh alright'' Linda replied. ''Anything to get you to go to sleep'' Perry got up and shook Doofenshmrtz awake. ''Not now Norm I had a muffin earlier''

Back on the balcony

''Ferb it's Mr. Doofenshmrtz! Either him or his friend Norm.'' They were both looking in and could see both Doofenshmrtz and Perry but it was to dark for them to see who the ''Stranger'' was.

Back in the room

Perry punched Doofenshmrtz in the arm. Doofenshmrtz was still half asleep. ''Ugh what do you want Perry?''

Back outside

''Perry? Oh ya earlier...uh later at dinner he said something about a nemesis,but who lets their nemesis stay with them?''

Back in the room

Perry pointed at the Inator Doofenshmrtz answered ''Uh the Inator? That's the Titanic Tip-Inator. Whatever it hits will tip over just as the Titanic did. I was gonna get the ship with it tomorrow.

Back outside

''Uh Ferb thats how it tipped ov...'' Phineas was inturupted as the doors slided open with the Inator being pushed by Perry. Phineas's eyes got wider then they ever had. He and Ferb held tight to the wall and were holding the breath trying to be absolutely quiet. Perry put on a mask, a shirt, a pair of pants, and a jetpack on his back. He shot it at the bit of track sticking over the edge. The coaster started tipping and the other Phineas and Ferb came on down. Perry shot off the balcony and grabbed Phineas's hand and Phineas grabbed Ferb's. Perry flew up and over the railing of the Sky Deck. Back on the balcony. ''Oh my God Ferb..Perry was the guy wh...but I mean how, when...Candace wasn't crazy when she said she saw him at the Monroe airport. Oh my God'' Perry flew back on the balcony and pushed the Inator into the sea. As he was doing that Phineas set the time machine to 20 hours into the future. After the Inator sank, Perry removed his mask and clothes and was about go back inside when Phineas grabbed his arms put them behind his back with one hand and with the other held Ferb's hand as Ferb pressed the big green Go button.

One Flash, second flash BOOM! Phineas, Ferb and past Perry arrived in the future. ''Oh there you are Perry'' Said Phineas in an unusual dark voice. ''Now Perry you're probably wondering how you saved us and were watched us on Doofenshmrtz balcony. Two words, time machine. Now I'm gonna let you go back to your present. its not that far only twenty hours. Now its Friday at 11:56 pm go back to your present live your day avoiding us but I'm going to go back to our room and I expect to see you and my time machine.'' He pushed Perry forward into the sliding door glass. ''Press the green button.'' Perry pressed and dissapeared in a flash. ''Well Ferb how do you get back? We can't just go through Mr. Doofenshmrtz's room.'' Ferb pointed to their rope which was still tied to the deck rail. The climbed up and headed for the elevators. They walked back to room 610 and opened the door. There was a sad looking Perry sitting on the bed with the time machine.

.

.

.

UNEXPECTED TWIST!


	16. Candace gone!

''Perry I just don't know what say man. I mean, whats going on here, how'd you even get on the boat, and why are you wearing a hat?'' Phineas was having trouble processing this. Perry could do nothing but say '' GRRRRRRRR'' ''Ferb.'' Said Phineas. '' Take this blue print and make this animal translator.'' ''I'll have to go get this some parts.''

Over in 612 Candace was wondering about how things were going for her brothers and their time travelling shananegans. She decided to go to 610 and see how things were going. She aproached the door as Ferb was leaving. ''Hey Ferb'' She said ''How'd the time travelling go? Who saved you guys?'' Ferb was silent as ussual. Phineas and Perry heard Candace in the hallway, Perry dived under the bed. ''Hey, how'd the time travel thing go?'' Phineas replied. '' Well it uh... it uh... went not to good.'' Under the bed, Perry was shaking like Pinky the chihuahua, thinking Phineas was gonna let the cat outta the bag. Phineas continued "After the guy saved the other us's we confonted him. He knew who we were. He said ''Ha I'd never thought you two would snoop as low as trying to catch me with a time machine'' Then he grabbed the machine from my hand set it to send us back, prssed the go button and threw it back at me just as jt went off. We came back up here and now I'm talking to you.'' He was done. ''Woah, how strange.'' Said Candace as she closed the door. ''By the way..'' She pulled the time machine from behind her back ''You're so busted! Hehehehehehehehehehe''

She ran into her and her parents room and shook Linda awake. ''Mom mom mom! Wake up!'' Linda rolled over and tried to slap Candace but hit the GO button on the time machine.

Over in 610 Perry came out from under the bed. Phineas turned off the light and was about to go to bed when he heard a whiring noise. ''Oh my God, Perry that's the time machine starting up.''

They ran out the door and into 612 just in time to see Candace dissapear through time. Ferb came running up. Phineas told him ''Dude, Candace just dissapeared through with the time machine'' He was shocked ''Great Scott'' ''Mom?'' Asked Phineas. ''What is it hon, I'm trying to sleep.'' ''Nothing'' He replied. ''Ferb what are we gonna do man. I don't know she could be anywhere any time. Perry go stay with Doofenshmrtz tonight. You apperantly did it one night you can do it another.'' He shoock his head ''yes'' and headed for 614. Just as 614 shut 610 opened Linda came out. ''Boys where's Candace?'' Phineas thought fast. '' Uh she's down at the main desk trying to get them to let her use the phone to call Jeremy.'' Phineas was pleased of his quick explenation. Linda continued ''It's 12:05 am, tell her if she's not back by 1:00 am She'll either be sleeping with you guys or in the hallway. ''Mom I love my sister, but she'll be in the hall tonight.'' Linda shut the door. '' What am I talking about Ferb if we don't find out where Candace went we'll never see her again!

In room 614 Doofenshmrtz was fast asleep. Perry pulled the conforter off of Doofenshmrtz and headed back to the couch and went to sleep.

Over in the elevator hallway of Deck 6 Phineas and Ferb were talking. ''Ferb I'm nervous now, do you mind re-building the time machine by yourself? I'm gonna go down to the library and do some reading to calm me down.'' Ferb agreed ''Stay as long as you need I'll meet you there when I'm done.''

Phineas took the elevator down to Deck 4 to the ship's library and started looking through the shelves. '' Huckle Berry Finn, Tom Sayer, William Shakespere, Magic TreeHouse, Hunger Games, Titani... Seriously what's with this ship and having so much Titanic stuff. Eh I'll take a look.'' He brought to a table and began reading. ''On April 15, 1912 the ill faited ship Titanic sank to the botto...713 survivors, 1,518 people died...'' He began looking through a list of people who died. '' George Lucas, Abraham Lincoln,Candace Flynn, Ronald Reage...WAIT WHAT!?.

.

.

.

 _PLOT TWIST! AGAIN! What will Phineas and Ferb do. How will the save the late Candace Flynn?_


	17. Gotta get back in time!

Ten minutes had past and Phineas was still staring at that book page. Finally he decided to call Ferb. ''Ferb, get to the library now, get Perry to.''

Ferb and Perry arrived at the library and found Phineas sitting. ''What's wrong'' Asked Ferb. He was silent but pointed to the page. Ferb and Perry read it. ''Woah'' Ferb said. ''Ferb, and Perry I know what we're gonna do tonight.'' He showed them the blue prints.

5 minutes later.

out on Deck 4 one of the ships lifeboats was turned into a time machine equipted with Rocket powered engine, a huge spotlight, and hover technology. ''When this baby hits 88 mph you're gonna see some serious sh..'' Phineas was inturrupted by the ship's fog horn. ''..Well you know'' Phineas, Ferb, and Perry climbed into their new time boat and lowered it down to the sea. ''Alright we know the Titanic hits the iceberg on April 14, 1912 but we'll need time to get from the Gulf of Mexico to off the North East coast. So how about we shoot for April 9, 1912?'' Ferb and Perry agreed. Phineas input the date into the time boat's time circuits, and started the rocket engine. The boat shot off like, well like a rocket and quickly reached 60mph. At those speeds Perry losed his fedora to the wind.''Guys you think we should make the jump now or wait until we're closer? It'll be pretty cold and we've only got T-shirts and shorts.'' Ferb replied ''Well if we wait, we'll obviously be missed on the ship with a lifeboat missing we might get spotted and taken back, so lets jump now and get back to the future before we're missed.'' As soon as the decision was made about a thousand feet infront of them there were two flashes and as they passed through they barely missed hitting themselves on the return from 1912 but what they didn't notice the other Phineas, Ferb, and Perry didn't have Candace. ''Oh my God was that us!?'' Exclaimed Phineas ''Well I guess we were succecful. Alright lets do this.'' The boat excellerated faster and faster until it hit 88mph and broke the time barrier.

April 9

1912

6:00am

Flash, flash, BOOM! The time boat landed in 1912 it was very cold and the sun was just coming up. ''I've got another idea. We couldn't go through our time because of risk of being stopped but why not stay warm and not be in our year.'' Ferb answered ''Well we could just go to another ye...'' Before he could finish Phineas punched in another date, he didn't care what year he just made sure it was in the middle of summer. they broke the time berrer again.

?

?

?:?

''Dude seriosly wait!'' Exclaimed Ferb, but Phineas had had enough of the freezing temputare. ''Wher..when are we?'' Ferb asked. Phineas looked at the time circuits to see what year he punched in. He answered '' July 4, 1776 8:45pm.'' Ferb was in shock ''Being Brittish I don't like this but for you and Perry the Decleration of Independence is being signed as we speak.'' ''Woah how cool!'' Said Phineas. ''But look the sun is going down, well atleast it's still warm outside.''

The next four days on the Alantic were miserable the boys and Perry had made so many time hops to avoid things such as snow hail Pirates, and even a space ship from the year 4015. They had been all over the time line. 1885, 2008, 1665, 1932, 1919, 4015, then back to 2015. They felt as if they'd never reach the spot. Suddenly Ferb's GPS started beeping. ''Ferb, man whats going on with your GPS?'' ''I programmed it to beep whenever we're somewhere the Titanic was. According to this the Titanic was over this spot on April 12, 1912 at 10:46pm'' Phineas realized something. ''April 12? That was very early in her journey. Ferb we must be getting a little to close to another country. when are we now?...'' He looked at the time circuits. ''1772! If a couple of Americans make their way into great Brittain we could be killed.'' Ferb interrupted ''Well only you would be, but anyway its time to make the jump back to 1912.'' Perry put in the date as Phineas handled the controlls. ''Alright Perry April 12, 1912 10:45pm!'' Perry did it and Phineas hit the gas. 70...75...80...85..88MPH Once again through time.

April 12

1912

10:45 pm

Suddenly iit was very cold again but now Phineas didn't care when he turned around. ''There she is guys, the most luxurious ship that ever was. Well climb on board and find Candace.

.

.

.

 _Phineas and Ferb are gonna have a hard time finding Candace when she won't appear on Titanic for another 48 hours. What will they do? Who will they meet?_


	18. Titanic crossover

''Ferb how are we gonna get on? We don't have a ladder or rope or anything.'' Perry pulled his graphling hook and gave it to Phineas. He shot it and went up. Phineas threw it down to Ferb. He shot it and went up. Ferb threw it down to Perry. He shot it and went up. The looked across the ship. There were people enjoying a night out. ''Uh guys what about our ljfe boat?'' Perry grabbed some rope from the deck and jumped down to the lifeboat. He started driving it. ''Perry where the heck are you going?!'' Exclaimed Phineas. Ferb answered. ''Dude, if we're leaving it down there it has to be on the other side, this is the side the iceberg hits.'' ''Oh ya I was trying to forget what's gonna happen.'' Perry drove it around and shot himself back up. By then many people were staring at Phineas and Ferb in there twenty-first century clothes. Before anyone had a chance to say a thing Phineas saw something on the front of the ship. There was a girl climbing over the railing. ''Oh my God Ferb she's gonna jump. There was a younger man coming up as she heard Phineas. ''DON'T!'' Phineas shouted. She took the jump ''Noooo!'' She plunged down towards the sea. Phineas, Ferb, and the other man ran to the railing. Then the graphling hook grasped the deck railing and up came Perry and the girl. ''Way to go Beaver duck!'' Exclaimed the young man. ''Actually thats a platypus.'' added Phineas. Ferb added '' Dude, shhh the platypus wasn't discovered until 1917 by George shaw. No one knows what it is yet.'' The girl ran off. '' ''Good job Perry'' Said Phineas. ''Well your beaver duck is great'' Said the man. '' My names Dawson, Jack Dawson.'' ''Nice to meet you Jack, I'm Phineas Flynn and this is my brother Ferb Fletcher and the platyp... beaver duck is Perry.'' Said Phineas. '' Thanks alot for saving the girl but I gotta find her, she might try it again!'' ''Well, nice meeting you Jack but go find that girl...We've a girl of are own to find. Ferb and I will check the first and second class decks Perry you check third class steerage.'' Perry gave Phineas a ''screw you'' look. They all went on the search for a girl who wouldn't arrive in the twentieth century for two more days.

Perry went down to steerage, he really didn't want to. As he headed down the Grand Staircase a crew member put a neuse around his neck. ''How'd you get out? All animals go into the cargo hold.'' He pulled the neuse up and carried Perry down the stairs about chocking him to death.

Up stairs Ferb check second class. Again many people were still looking at the strange clothes Ferb had on. Some service maids were doing some cleaning. A door was left wide open with some time appropriate clothing sitting on the bed. He checked around, went in, closed the door and changed. He came out and continued the search.

Up stairs again Phineas was looking over first class when he saw the girl who attempted suicide. She saw him and ran. ''Wait hold up!'' He shouted. She ran out a door and headed back for the deck railing. He ran after her.

Outside the girl climbed the railing as Phineas came out. ''No don't do it! It's not worth it!'' She tried making the jump as Phineas grabbed her ankle. He pulled out some rope and tied her ankle to the deck rail so he could get Ferb and Perry to help him pull her up. As he tied the knot some security men came out after hearing the screams. They pointed their guns at Phineas. ''Freeze,put your hands up.'' If he put his hands up before he finish tying the knot the girl would drop. ''Listen it's not what it looks like! She was trying to jump, I grabbed her leg, I tied her up so I could get some help to pull her up. I SWEAR!'' Two of the men pulled the girl up and untied her ''The kid's telling the truth!'' She shouted. She got up and hugged Phineas and kissed him on the cheek. ''My name is Rose.'' She said. ''I'm Phineas.'' He said trying to hide his blushing. Then Ferb came up after hearing screaming from above. ''Hey, you alri...Is that lipstick?'' Phineas was to stunned to say anything. ''Where's Perry?''

.

.

.

Well Phineas and Ferb have met Jack and Rose. What will happen to Perry in the cargo hold?


	19. Catching the Titanic

Down in the Titanic's cargo hold Perry was trying to work his way out of a cage the was way harder to escape then any thing Doofenshmrtz had ever made. He was trying everything he had. Chainsaws, lasers, etc, but he couldn't escape it. He knew he had less then 48 hours. He had a cell phone but couldn't call Phineas before the existance of phone towers.

Back up on the top deck Phineas and Ferb were puzzled looking for Candace. ''Ferb can't your GPS pick up any temperal placement occured?'' Ferb answered ''Ya'' ''Lets use it and see where she landed and we can narrow out our search.'' Ferb pulled out the GPS and did the search. ''Nothing. She hasn't even arrived yet.'' Ferb answered. ''Well we could do one of two things. One enjoy the luxurious ship ever to float while it still is. Or two hop back in the time boat and go a day or two ahead.'' Phineas hadn't even finished the options before Ferb jumped over board into the time boat. Alright Ferb lets try the 13th at about just before twelve just about 24 hours before the icebergs hits. They untied the time boat from the Titanic and gained speed 70..75...80...85..88mph The time boat broke the time berrier into one day into the future

April 13

1912

11:40pm

As Phineas and Ferb arrived on the 14th They realized their mistake. ''Ferb we're away from the Titanic! Well the Titanic's top speed is 23 mph and this boat can do up to 150mph. It should take long to catch up. First turn off the time circuits and lets hit top speed, we've got 24 hours to catch that ship and 26 and a half hours before the ship goes down. Let's get going!''

April 13

1912

12:07am

Back on April 12th Perry was trying his hardest to escape the animal crate. He finally sawed his way free and headed up to find Phineas and Ferb who wouldn't be back for another 40 something hours. He went up deck.

April 13

1912

11:49pm

Phineas and Ferb were making their way to the Titanic as fast as they could. They had to put up the windshield the installed on the time boat to avoid the 200mph -15 degree winds as they raced towards the Titanic. ''OOOOOOOOH YA THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!'' Phineas hollored as they raced along. Every little bump in the water would send them only a few feet in the air but they'd stay up for 10-20 seconds. They raced all night long and into the morning. It was 10:23am on the 14th when they saw a big blur in the distance. Phineas was driving and Ferb was asleep. ''Ferb, Ferb, wake up I think we've finally caught up.'' He woke up and pulled out his binoculars and took a look. ''That's it.'' He said. Going at 200mph.

it didn't take long for the blur to get a whole lot bigger and up close. They slowed down and pulled up beside the Titanic going about 24 mph. ''Ferb, we've got no way to ourselves up.'' They went along side for about another hour. When Perry walked up to the railing looking out to sea. ''Perry! Perry!'' Called Phineas. Perry looked down. ''Throw your graphling hook down!'' Phineas shouted. Perry threw it down. Phineas shot it and pull himself and Ferb up on to deck. Perry gave them a ''Where the hell have you been'' look. Phineas didn't understand Perry's chatter but could tell by common sense what he was saying. '' Look we got tired of waiting for Candace so we went a little bit ahead. Has she arrived yet?'' Perry shook his head ''no''. ''Ugh Ferb I'm starting to think the only reason she died was 'cause she landed right as this thing was already pointing straight up and fell straight into the ice water.'' He said. ''Wait how do you know this thing is gonna sink. it's unsinkable and who's landing? Landing on what? Theres no room for planes or anything.'' Said a women's voice.

.

.

.

Who is this women? Does she know to much? How will Phineas, Ferb, and Perry get out of this? Find out in chapter 20


	20. Rose learns the future

Phineas, Ferb, and Perry were shocked as they turned around. The women was Rose, the girl Phineas saved from her attempted suicide. '' Rose, I...uh...uh...hi.'' Stuttered Phineas. Rose continued. ''Phineas, was it? Haven't seen you in a couple of days.'' Phineas continued '' Well ya I was, was uh, wasn't feeling so well. Stayed in my stateroom until I felt better, stomach ache.'' ''Oh well glad to see you again, but can I get an explenation to what you just said about the ship sinking!'' Phineas didn't know what to say and Ferb shared with his ussual silence. Before he even tried to speak Rose spoke again. '' Phineas, Ferb, I met and well attempted to communicate with Perry here. I know who you are and I know where and should I say, when you're from. I also know you weren't in your room the past day and a half. You've been chasing this boat.'' Phineas was so shocked he still almost couldn't speak but he did, but to Perry. ''Dude, why did you tell her? She had no clue and there's no good reason. Ever since we've learned of your secret theres been nothing but trou...'' Rose interrupted him. '' Phineas I figured out my self and self and met Perry because of the guy you met the first time you saved me, Jack Dawson. Well He met Perry and I met Jack and Perry. Then I...'' Phineas inturrupted. '' That still doesn't explain how you figu...'' They continued to interrupt each other's interruptions. '' I was getting to that Flynn. I know because when you pulled me your billfold fell from your pocket with your ID and this strange colorized photograph of you on what appears to be a trip to New York City with your family that says '' Flynn Fletcher family trip July 2014'' I was wondoring about it but after talking to Perry...Well mainly his O.W.C.A pamplet fell and I read more about the twenty-first century I confronted Perry about it with my evidence, he couldn't deny it, well he couldn't if he wan't to not speaking English.'' Phineas was amazed how well a wealthy looking early 1900's girl was taking this. He pulled out the book he looked in when he disovered Candace's death. He went to Ferb's ear and whispered. ''Ferb look I'm not gonna tell her what we're doing here. Once again a dropped object gave Rose more info as the wind knocked the book out of Phineas's hand, but flipped some pages still on the death total but off her page. She picked up the book and saw where it was. She franticly flipped through it until she found another Flynn, Candace. ''Who's this? Your...'' She added the years between 1912 and 2015 ''...Great great great grandmother?'' Asked Rose. ''No, our sister.'' Rose was in shock ''How?'' Phineas answered. ''She had our other time machine and accidently shot it off sending her where we had no clue. I was looking in that book and saw her in it and it didn't take long to figure when and where she went. Ferb and I were actually on a cruise ourselves, that's where we got the lifeboat.''

Phineas and Rose went alone to the front of the ship. ''Rose, I know Ferb and Perry won't aprove of this but I'm gonna take you back to the future with us as soon as Candace arrives.'' Suddenly just about 15 feet to their right. 1 Flash 2 Flash BOOOM! Candace appeared with the old time machine. ''Candace!'' Cried Phineas. as he ran and hugged her with tears in his eyes. ''Why are you crying?'' He didn't want to give her the answer and wasn't. '' Candace this is Rose.'' ''Hi'' they said to eachother. ''Uh Phineas.'' Asked Candace ''How come she isn't questioning why a random girl just telaported outside...and wait how did you get out here and why is she wearing old fashion clothes?'' This Phineas had to tell her ''Candace that's a time machine, not a telaporter, you're on the Titanic on April 14, 1912.'' ''WHAT! but that still doesn't explain why your friend Rose is acting normal to this.'' Phineas for once gave her the simple quick answer '' She knows who we are and wher..when we're from. She's coming back with us.'' For the next 20 hours Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Rose spent time enjoying the Titanic why they could as Perry layed low to avoid Candace.

11:39pm

The Flynn Fletchers and their new friend were enjoying themselves on deck. Phineas spoke ''You know this has been great but I feel like there's something I'm forgetting abo...'' BOOM CRASH BANG SLASH!

.

.

.

Well we all know what's happening here but how willthey all get to the time boat with the people scrambling and what about Perry?


	21. Iceberg disaster

''Ah crap how could we forget'' Phineas shouted. Huge chunks of ice fell on to the deck right towards Rose and Candace. ''Guys look out!'' Shouted Phineas as he pushed Rose and Candace out of the way taking a blow to the head and hitting the ground. He blacked out. '' Oh my God, Phineas!'' Rose shouted. They all ran to him trying to hold their balance as the Titanic rocked. ''Alright pick him up and lets get to the time boat.'' Said Ferb. Ferb, Candace, and Rose picked up Phineas. Jack came running out ''Hey is the kid alright?'' He called Candace was stunned by Jack. She and Rose looked at Jack then looked at each other. Then suddenly the let go of Phineas and ran and threw their arms around Jack. Ferb tried his best to hold up Phineas's head. ''Hi I'm Candace.'' She said to Jack while staring him down. ''Excuse me but we need to get out of here, and frankly my brother isn't light'' Said Ferb sternely to Candace and Rose. ''Sorry Ferb.'' Said Rose as she came over to help. ''CANDACE!'' She shouted sterenly. ''Sorry'' Candace apologized and help hold Phineas. ''Jack you're welcome to come back with us.'' Said Candace. ''No!'' Said Ferb ''As much as I'd like to take you both with us, we can't risk changing the future.'' ''Ferb, I was just gonna let you find out as it happened but Phineas was gonna take me with you guys. If we could get him awake he'll tell you.'' Candace wasn't used to seeing Ferb arguing and quickly put an end to it. ''Listen we'll take Jack and Rose with us. Once we're back to the future, if Phineas wakes up and says otherwise we'll take you back here in 1912 and leave you in New York City.

They all tried running through people while holding Phineas. They made it to the other end of the Titanic where Perry was waiting by the rail. Candace wasn't paying attention. When they all came to the rail Perry saw them and jumped over and fell hard into the time boat and hid in the food cooler. Ferb, Jack, Candace, and Rose came to the railing, there was a rope to climb down but they didn't know what to do with Phineas. ''I've got an idea!'' Exclamed Candace. She pulled the rope up and had Ferb tie a knot around Phineas's ankle and lowered him down. Then Ferb and Rose went first down the rope. As Candace was about to go down she saw a little girl struggling in the crowd of people. '' Mommy mommy!'' She screamed. Candace looked as a women was in a life boat trying to get back but the crew wouldn't let her get off. Candace ran quickly and picked up the little girl and pushed people out of the way as she ran for the lifeboat.

Back on the time boat. The inside of Phineas's book began to glow. Ferb opened it up. The glowing page was on the casuilitys. The glowing spot was on a name. ''Mari Russo'' The name and photo dissapeared.

Up on deck Candace handed the girl to her mother. ''Thank you for returning my little Mari!'' said the tankful mother. As Candace tried to go back to the timeboat a crew member tried to put her on the lifeboat. ''Phineas Ferb help!. Jack and Rose climbed the rope as fast as they could. As Jack and Rose reached the top and climbed over the rail, Phineas woke up. ''Ferb...ugh...whats going on?'' He looked around. ''Hey wheres Perry, and Candace?'' Phineas asked. Perry poked out of the cooler and shot a thumbs up. ''Alright but wheres Candace?'' Ferb didn't want to answer. ''Well she's still up there with Jack and Rose.'' ''What!'' Then as Jack, Rose, and Candace got back to the railing a piece of ice that had stuck to the side of Titanic when it hit the iceberg fell of and hit the throttle of the time boat jamming it in place. It sped off. ''Phineas, Ferb!'' Candace shouted. Phineas and Ferb were racing towards New York City, 1912. After going for another few hours the time boat ran out of gas. Phineas, Ferb, and Perry could see the lights of New York. as they pulled out the oars to finish their journey to land.

It took another few hours to row to into the New York bay. They tied up the time boat to a post and went on a search for some gasoline. to fuel the boat. The sun just began to rise. ''Woah Ferb, New York changed alot between now and when we take our trip in 2014. All the street were cobblestoaned and the people in old fashion clothing. The only thing that looked the same were the buildings. Ferb still had the suit he stole from the Titanic but Phineas was out of place. ''Ferb, how much do you think a new suit would cost in the 1910's?'' Ferb shook his head. ''Well look theres a department store.'' Ferb entered the store and found a new suite in Phineas's size. He brought it to the counter. ''That'll be $14.75'' Said the clerk. Ferb handed him a $20. ''This is counterfiet!'' Exclaimed the clerk ''Where is the blue stamp? And Issued 2004 What type of a fool do you take me for?'' Ferb took the suit and ran out the door. He hid behind a post and boxes and crates until the store clerk went the other way. Then he brought the suit to Phineas who changed in the time boat. After that they headed to find gas. They walked for an hour until they found an old fashion gas station. ''Ferb what are we gonna put the gas in?'' They decided to buy...steal a carton of milk to fill up with gas. ''Look man lets not dump this. We haven't had anything to drink in almost two days. They downed the milk as they heard gunshots. Across the street two men wearing stockings were holding up a bank.

.

.

.

Longest chapter in my story so far at 1,056 words


	22. To New York and the future

''Oh my God. Ferb, Perry, Look!'' The men came from the bank with big burlap sacks with dollar signs on them. ''Perry, you're a secret agent, right? Get 'em!'' Perry rolled his eyes, but went right for the robbers. One pulled a gun and took a shot. Perry fell to the ground holding his shoulder. ''PERR...'' Ferb covered Phineas's mouth and pushed him and himself on the ground behind a mailbox as the robber took a shot at the box. The robbers laughed and ran. Phineas and Ferb ran from the box to Perry. ''Perry, holy crap are you okay?!'' Perry took his hand off his shoulder to reveal no wound. He winked and pulled his graphling hook and shot himself up on to the roof of the building in front of them. He took off running.

Down the street the robbers continued to run . Perry was roof hopping trying to catch up. ''Sure got that beaver duck thing'' Said one of the robbers as they took a right turn running into an alleyway. ''Sh*t Man, dead end.'' Said the second robber. The first robber had an idea. ''Well lets stay here and count the loot.'' The started pulling money from the sacks. Perry made his aim and jumped off the building with his graphling ready incase the robbers moved from their spots, but they didn't. He landed right on the first one bounced off and landed on the other, knocking them both outcold. Just then Phineas and Ferb rounded the corner into the alley just in front of the police. Perry hid behind a dumpster. ''...Right over here officers.'' Phineas led them to the passed out bank robbers and the stolen cash. ''Excellent job son!'' Praised one of the police men to Phineas. The cops took Phineas's statement. ''...Thats when he came out of the bank carrying the money and running. I said ''Hey stop!'' He aimed his gun and took a shot but my brother and I hid behind a mailbox. They ran and I saw them go down here, Saw you sitting across the street called you over here and thats it.'' Then they took Ferb's statement. ''...'' Phineas gave them a made up explenation ''He's mute officer, but he was with me the whole time saw the same thing.'' ''After that Phineas and Ferb were brought to the bank with the returned money. The had their pictures taken shaking the bank owner's hand and with each of them handing a money sack to the owner. Little did they know they'd soon end up in the same edition of the New York Times as the article of the front page news of the Titanics sinking.

After the long photoshoot, Phineas and Ferb went back to the alleyway to find Perry. ''Perry. Perry... Perry!'' Perry finally came from behind the dumpster. ''Hey, we've been here a total of three and a half hours and the gas station and harbor are only a quater mile away. Lets get that gas and get back to the Gulf of Mexico...Dude look! The bank robbers had dropped some money. Not much but enough to buy gas with current money that wouldn't raise questions. it was $35. with two $5 bills, one $10 bill and one $20 bill. ''Lets get gas guys.''

At the gas station Ferb payed for gas and Phineas was gonna pump it but the attended wouldn't let him. The were curious about the milk bottle but filled it anyway.

Back at the harbor the dumped the gas into the tank. ''Ferb this isn't going to get us anywhere and I don't want to stop at every city along the eastern seaboard. ''It'll have to do for now.'' Said Ferb. Perry agreed.

Unlike what Phineas wanted, they did have to stop in Alantic city, Virginia Beach, Charleston, Daytona Beach, Miami, and Gulf Shores. Finally after running along the coast they finally headed into the Gulf.

It took another two and a half hours to get back to the location they originally left. ''Here we are Ferb, this is where we saw the other us's...Well about to us landed.'' They put in the date, Hit the throttle and sped up. 75...80..85..88MPH...

August 23

2015

1:35am

As they arrived into their present Phineas, Ferb, and Perry shot over themselves but this time they were the ones who appeared from the past. Phineas could see his past self looking at the boat knowing that the other him was thinking he was just over looking Candace and she was with them. Phineas looked at the book, Candace was still there. They had failed their mission. ''Ferb thats it, it's over, we failed. I...I... I wished we never made that damned machine!...WAIT! That's it! We go back and stop ourselves from making it to begin with. Then Perry's secret will be safe and Candace will never end up on the Titanic. Ferb set the time we made that thing. Ferb put it in and hit the gas. 70...75...80...85..88MPH

August 21

2015

10:00pm

Phineas, Ferb, and Perry drove up back to the Victory. ''guys, the timeboat's gonna have to stay down here. That's it up there, this is before we modified it. Perry, stay here so the other uss don't see you. Don't be alarmed when you and the time boat begins to fade away. If we stop the other us's from making the time machine then your secret will stay secret, Candace won't go on the Titanic and we would've never made the time boat. which means this timeline will never exist and this me, you, and Ferb will fade away with the time boat. Nice meeting you Agent P''

Back in the Carribian Lounge the other Phineas, Ferb, and Candace were on stage singing.

 _...Chicka chicka choo wop! *Both Phineas and Candace* Never gonna stop gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Gitchee gitchee goo means, That I love you baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby *Ferb* Bababababababa *Phineas and Candace* Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!_

Phineas, Ferb, and Candace bowed. All three headed out of the Carribian Lounge as the got on to the elevator two hands grabbed both Phineas and Ferb. It was Phineas and Ferb.

 **The next part of the story will be written like a script to make easier of knowing which Phineas is talking. The Phineas who was just singing is the first and the one just back from 1912 is the second.**

First Phineas: What the crap!

Second Phineas: Look just shut up! I don't know if I'm screwing the space time contiuem right now or not but whatever you do don't make a time machine tonight JUST DON'T!

First Phineas: ok but why?

Second Phineas: If I could tell you that then I would have no problem with you...us...uh you making it.

First Phineas: OK OK We won't

 **Only one Phineas talking from now so going back to normal.**

The second Phineas and Ferb began fading away and then did. Candace was safe and Perry was still staying with Doofenshmrtz.


	23. Back to karaoke night

''Ferb, what the living crap! I know the reason the other us's came back had to have something to do with the guy who saved us. Well I guess we're just never meant to know who did save us. Candace is probably wondering what's going on. Let's take the elevator back to our room.'' Phineas hit the button and they into the elevator.

Back in 612 Candace was waiting for her brothers with her mother. Phineas knocked on the door, she wasn't happy when she opened it. ''Who the heck were those guys?'' She asked sternely. Phineas thought quickly ''Uh..Some guy from the buffet, apperantly it's against the rules to take some shrimp with you from the buffet.'' Linda wasn't happy ''Boys they told us on day one. Unless you're taking your meal completely to go then you can't take it with its over anyway lets forget it.'' Phineas and Ferb agreed. ''Alright mom, Candace it's after midnight, we're going to bed. It's been a wierd day.'' ''Goodnight boys.'' Said Linda as they walked out the doors.

Over in 614 Doofenshmrtz was drawing a design on a new Inator and Perry was asleep on the couch. ''Yes, yes, yes. Sleep while you can Perry the platypus but once we arrive in Mexico it'll all be over.''

In 610 Ferb changed into his pajamas, hoped in bed, turned on the TV. and fipped through the channels. Phineas had other plans. ''Ferb, I'm going down to the library to think about our time travelling doplegangers. You know reading clears my mind.

Phineas took the elevator down to Deck 4 to the ship's library and started looking through the shelves. '' Huckle Berry Finn, Tom Sayer, William Shakespere, Magic TreeHouse, Hunger Games, Titani... Seriously what's with this ship and having so much Titanic stuff. Eh I'll take a look.'' He brought the book to a table and began reading. ''On April 15, 1912 the ill faited ship Titanic sank to the botto...713 survivors, 1,518 people died...'' He began looking through a list of people who died. ''George Lucas, Abraham Lincoln,Candace Flynn, Ronald Reagen...WAIT WHAT!'' He was about to call Ferb when the book page began to glow. ''What the...'' The book stop glowing and Candace's name was gone. ''That's what they...I mean uh...we...were talking about. He shut the book and left the library quickly and headed to the elevator hall.

As soon as the elevator opened on Deck 6 Phineas ran as fast as he could to 610. He knocked hard on the door. Ferb answered. ''What's wrong?'' He asked ''Look dude, I know why the other us's stopped us. When I was down in the library I was reading a book on Titanic. I read through it and at the end was a list of all the people who died. One of the people on the list was...was uh...'' Ferb inturrupted ''What!'' Phineas continued. ''One of them was Candace!'' Ferb started again ''Wait if we never made the time machine and the other us's timeline was erased and they dissapeared, then why is her name still in the book?'' ''Don't worry it dissapeared just after I read it. Well lets get some sleep.''

Back in 614 Perry had been awoken by Doofenshmrtz noise. He gave a very loud and angry ''Grrrrrrrrrr'' Doofenshmrtz realized what he did. ''Oh Perry the platypus sorry for waking you.'' Perry looked and pointed at the digital clock. It was 3:32 am. ''Holy moly I didn't realize it was this late, or in this case early. I'll stop work and go to bed.'' After about seven minutes Doofenshmrtz was asleep. Perry got up to push the half finished Inator into the sea. As he approached it a trap sprang. It was a tiny little beed but he was roped in. Doofenshmrtz woke up when the trap sprang. ''Be glad this time its something for you to sleep on. Next time it's a tight cage. Perry wasn't all that comfrotable but he was so tired he fell asleep anyway.

Now everyone was asleep.

.

.

.

 _I'm aware this chapter is WAY shorter then the last two but eh, decided to leave off with everyone asleep for the night and start the next chapter with a new day._


	24. Animal shape-shifting

Even after only about three hours of sleep, Phineas and Ferb's alarm clock went off at 6:45am. ''Ferb lets get up we got a full day at sea and we've gotta find something to keep busy all day!'' For the first time that summer Ferb didn't like Phineas's creative energy. ''Shut up and go to sleep!'' He shouted. Phineas was shocked but kind of agreed a little bit ''Alright,one more ho...'' ''THREE!'' Inturrupted Ferb. ''Alright man.''

But over in 610 Linda and Lawrrence we're up early and energetic wanting to go see an exhibit on antique ships in the Coral Lounge. ''Mom, dad go back to sleep please it's...'' Candace checked the digital clock ''...6:47am'' Just like everyone she was also tired. ''Candace we're going to see a very interesting exhibit on old cruise ships like this one. Very...How do the kids say it, radical, cool, hip'' Said Lawrrence. Candace rolled her eyes and went back to sleep.

Up on the Sky Deck, the only one who was awake early was Perry. He wanted to explore before everyone had gotten up. He was eating a jelly donut and drinking some cofee while looking at the view of the sea. Out in the distance dark clouds were gathering.

9:45am Beep beep beep beep beep

Phineas and Ferb's alarm went off. Phineas got up chearful again and Ferb was tired but got up anyway. ''Alright Ferb I'm glad we decided to sleep in, I had a dream of something we could build. I'll tell you when we get out to the Sky Deck. Now lets get some suppli...'' BOOM CRASH BOOM! He was inturrupted by crashing thunder. ''What the..?'' They both went up to the Sky Deck to find there was a huge thunderstorm going through. The wind was rocking the ship a little. Then the captain came over the intercome. ''Attention passengers we're experiencing a severe thunderstorm going through at the moment. About the rocking, do not worry the wind and waves won't be throwing things about. But if you get sick easily I suggest you spend the day in bed or in the bathroom. The storm will pass by this evening and the Sky Deck will be open for this evenings plans. Have a good day...If you can and thank you. ''Well Ferb looks like we need to find something to do inside today.''

In the Coral Lounge Linda and Lawrrence were still looking through the ship history exhibit when Candace came and disturbed them. ''Mom look, Phineas and Ferb obviously won't be out on the Sky Deck today so since they'll probably be pulling their scheme in the room today so be ready to ready to run when I need you!'' Linda was paying no attention to Candace. ''Oh lovely dear I'm glad you found something to do.'' ''Mom, were you even listening?'' Asked Candace. ''Of course you can, heres $20 have fun!'' At that point Candace couldn't care less about her mother paying her no attention.

Up in 610 Phineas and Ferb were just finishing their project for the day. ''...then I'll screw this...and... it's done!'' It was a ray gun. It looked any normal ray gun but had a dial on it. ''Now with a spin of this dial and a blast from the ray we can transform ourselves into animals and go exploring! I think I'll be a rat so I can check out below the water line and boiler room. Ferb what are you gonna be?'' Ferb answered ''A platypus.'' Without hesitation Phineas turned the dial to platypus and blasted Ferb. next he turned it to rat and blasted himself. Moments later Phineas and Ferb were no where to be seen only a talking rat and a talking platypus. Candace busted the door open. ''Phineas Ferb, where are you guys?'' Phineas knew how Candace was on rodents so he hid under the bed, but Ferb didn't. Candace looked right down at Ferb the platypus. ''Ah ha! I knew they brought Perry and know they've slipped up. SO BUSTED!'' Ferb decided to stay quiet, like ussual. As Candace left Phineas the rat came out from under the bed. ''Oh no Ferb!'' He squeezed under the door and ran after Candace.

Out on the Sky Deck Perry was enjoying some time alone to sit in the rain, surrounded by fold up chairs with metal on them. He was sitting there enjoying himself when he was struck by lightning! He was miracously unhamed but in one hell of a daze.

Candace was running through the ship trying to find her parents to show them what she thought was Perry. ''Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe''

In the elevator hall of deck 6 Phineas was waiting for someone to use the elevator so he could on. Finally a very wealthy woman pressed the button and opened the elevator. As it opened Phineas ran to the back corner trying to be unseen. The woman got all the way back to the corner as step on his little rat paw. ''Ouch!'' He screamed. She turned around and look down at him. Now he was stuck in the elevator wih someone trying to trample him to death.

.

.

.

Looks like Phineas is having a difficult time. What will happen to Ferb? Coming in chapter 25


	25. Rat overboard

Phineas was stuck in the elevator trying to avoid being squished. Finally the elevator opened up on Deck 12. Phineas the rat ran as fast as he could away from the woman. He ended up in the bar of the ship. He climbed up a stool and on to the bar. ''What the hell, it's a f*cking rat!.'' Shouted a man. He picked up Phineas by his tail and threw him across the room, he landed in a cup of booze. When he landed in the cup he accidently took a huge swallow, Normally a human taking a little sip wouldn't have any effect, but at his size just about his entire stomouch was full. He popped out of the cup. ''Hey... I uh, I like yoooooou!'' He said to a drunk man as he climbed out of the cup. He hit the floor and passed out.

Down on Deck 5 Linda and Lawrrence were just leaving the Coral Lounge when Candace came runnning up ''Mom mom mom mom!'' She screamed. ''Candace!?'' Linda said. She pulled Candace into the bathroom and into a stall. ''Candace, would you mind telling me where you got a platypus?''. At that time the real Perry was walking by the bathroom. He heard Candace inside and decided listen. ''Mom, I told you Phineas and Ferb brought Perry look.'' Outside Perry thought Candace had seen him again. He went down on all fours to be more elusive. He crawled back to Doofenshmrtz's room. Inside the bathroom. ''Candace just because there is a platypus doesn't mean it's Perry!'' ''But mom!'' She continued to argue while holding Ferb. ''Listen Candace, if this platypus isn't wearing Perry's locket, then I'll go up to the room and ground the boys to their room for the rest of the vacation but if he isn't you're gonna find the owner, return, and apologize.''

For Phineas everything was black and dark. He felt that he was being held up side down by his down by his tail. He was still mostly out but could here two men with Hispanic accent speaking. ''So Juan how should we get rid out the rat?'' With that Phineas was scared awake, he shook. ''Look Carlos.'' Said Juan. ''The achoholic rodent is awake.'' ''Lets throw him into the ocean.'' Said Carlos. ''No no, stuff it in a bottle with cork to suffocate it.''Said Juan. He grabbed a battle stuffed Phineas inside and tossed it into the sea. The bottle hit the water went a few feet under and floated back to the surface. Phineas started to panic. ''Oh my God oh my God oh my God! I'm gonna suffocate in here.'' He shut up and started thinking. ''Ok Flynn the more I talk the less oxygen I got. If only I had a beaver or rat or anything with big teath. Wait, I'm an idiot.'' He went to the cork with his big rat teath but couldn't get at the right angle to knaw at the cork. ''Uh that's it I'm a gonner.'' He gave up and leaned back on the cork...It popped right off. ''Well...'' The bottle filled with water as Phineas made his way out. The ship hadn't gone far but rats aren't to good swimmers. ''Ah...'' A big wave hit Phineas. His little rat body was a good 35ft under. When he returned to the surface coughing and gasping for breath he remembered something and pulled it from his fur. The animal changer ray had shrunk with him. He flipped the dial to Fish and pulled the trigger. ZAP! He was now Phineas the fish. He swam quickly up to the ship, a rope was hanging from the side, he swam about 20 feet under and swam as fast as he could back up, jumped and caught the rope. With all the might in his fins he pulled himself on to the deck but then had realzation, He couldn't breathe up here. Before he could think about hat to do he heard some voices. ''Eh Juan we got a suicidle dinner.'' Carlos saidas he picked up Phineas and put in a pot with some cold water. 'Uhhhhhhhhhhhh...'' Phineas breathed as he was set in the water. ''Well atleast I can breathe, but this is uncofrotable'' His head was in the water but his body and tail fin stuck out. After a few minutes the water got hot and started bubbling. '' Is it getting hot in here or is just me...Oh my God the water is boiling!'' He took a deep breath and jumped from the pot and out the kitchen door. The rain was keeping him wet as the storm raged on. Ahead lyed the Sky Deck and the top of the waterslide. '' 'Ey Carlos our dinner is escaping!'' Phineas slided down the wet deck and aim for the water slide but missed and went down the stairs. What normally would've heart was just fun as his slimey fishiness bounced down. When he hit the bottom of the stairs on the sky deck he pushed his way through the automatic doors leading back inside. The tile floor was still slipery from people going in and out of the sky deck. Around the corner a fedoraless Perry was just taking a walk. He rounded the corner as Phineas came quickly sliding through. Phineas tripped Perry and flipped him around in the air as he hit the ground...

.

.

.

Wow another close call for Perry who's now the sticky floor. What will happen to Phineas as he slides through? Will he find water before the inevitable happens? Coming up in chapter 26


	26. Finding Phineas

Phineas slid pass Candace holding Ferb the platypus. ''What the?!'' She said. Perry saw Phineas sliding towards the kitchen. He knew if he went in there he was cooked, literally. But he couldn't go after him with Candace and Ferb there, even on all fours he couldn't be spotted. Candace turned facing the overlook of the other main lobbys of the other decks and put in her earbuds listening to her music. After setting Ferb on the ground next to her. Just as he was about to run after Phineas Perry ran up behind him and blindfolded him. He then stood up on two legs without his fedora and ran after Phineas the fish. After he was out of sight Ferb removed the blindfold and revealed himself to Candace. He tuged on her skirt to catch her attention. She took out her earbuds and looked down. ''Perry!'' She shouted. ''No no no. It's me.'' He said. ''Wait a minute,FERB!'' He took out his mini version of the animal changer ray and set it to ''human'' He zapped it and was turned back to his normal self. Candace was in shock. ''You mean you I could've buste...and me and you with mom and..and...YOU KEPT QUIET!'' Before Ferb could say a thing, like he would've ANYWAY Candace had a realazation. ''Wait that fish that slid through here had a familiar scream...OH MY GOD, PHINEAS!'' She shouted ''How long has he been out of the water?!''...

Back out in the storm on the Sky Deck Perry, wearing his disquise, threw Phineas in the pool while he went for a bucket to put water in. Before he could get back Phineas hopped out of the pool and took out the mini ray and turned himself human. He knew the guy who saved him was the same guy who saved him and Ferb the other night. He was gonna get back in the pool and catch the guy, take off the mask, and find out who he was.

Back inside Ferb and Candace followed the water trail into the kitchen. ''Anyone see a fish slide in here?'' Asked Candace. One of the chefs answered her ''Ya it came in here I was just putting it the oven...'' Candace inturrepted. ''WHAT!'' She ran and opened the oven but there was nothing there ''Where is he?!'' The chef continued. ''...I was putting it in when a little person wearing a blue T-shirt, orange shorts, and a mask ran in here and snatched him up, headed for the Sky Deck.'' Without another word Ferb and Candace ran back for the Sky Deck.

Perry was just arriving back at the pool. Phineas came up behind him and grabbed him. ''Ha got you, now let's see who you really are behind the mask.'' He grabbed the mask. Perry knew what he had to do, but he REALLY didn't want to. He turned and punched Phineas in the gut and ran. At that point Ferb and Candace ran out. Before they could say a thing to him he shouted ''Catch that guy!'' They started running ''Is it the guy?'' Asked Ferb. ''Ya that's him.'' Answered Phineas. ''Wait who is that guy and why are we chasing him?'' Candace asked. Phineas answered ''He's the guy who saved Ferb and I on our rollercoaster. I had him and was about to take off his mask when he punched me in the stomouch.'' Perry shot his graphling hook all the way on the other side of the Sky Deck just above the waterslide. He shot himself up right over Phineas, Ferb, and Candace. He landed and rode the waterslide down. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace chased after him. Before they got to it he reached the bottom and ran back inside. ''Ah forget it we lost him.'' Said Phineas. ''Ya just give up, all he has to do is take off the mask and change clothes and you'd never know it was him.'' Said Candace. Little did she know, it wasn't that easy.

They arrived back outside their rooms as Linda and Lawrrence were leaving. ''Oh my word.'' Said Lawrrence. ''You kids are soaking wet!'' Said Linda ''How did this happen?'' She continued. Candace told her the truth ''You see mom it all started with that platypus I showed you earlier. You see it was Ferb. Phineas and Ferb made a thing to turn themselves into animals and Ferb was the platypus I was showing you, it wasn't Perry. And Phineas was a fish. He slid right passed us then some mystery man came and brought to the water and we were chasing him and and and...'' Linda interrupted ''ENOUGH!'' She shouted. Even Phineas and Ferb were shocked. They've seen their mother get angry but never like this. ''We came on this vacation to get away from stuff like this, but we haven't left it at all! Phineas and Ferb built a rollercoaster, Phineas and Ferb are building a resort, now they've turned themselves into a platypus and fish! Candace I love you but sometimes I think you're actually insane!'' Phineas and Ferb knew Candace was telling the truth. He spoke up. ''Mom...Ferb and I really did do all that. Candace is telling the truth.'' Linda still wasn't buying it ''Phineas, it's great that you love your sister and you'll stick with her through everything but this time just stay out of it. Please.''

.

.

.

Wow! Linda and Candace coming to blows. What will happen next. And what will Perry do?


	27. Doof in trouble

Linda and Lawrrence stormed off. ''Sorry Candace.'' Said Phineas. ''It's alright. You're just having fun with your summer, no matter how annoying it is.'' At that time Perry rounded the corner into the hallway. He saw Phineas, Ferb, and Candace and quickly ducked back behind the corner. They didn't see him. ''Well guys let's get into some dry clothes.'' Said Phineas. They went in to change.

Perry ran back into the hallway and knocked on Doofenshmrtz's door. Doofenshmrtz opened the door and Perry quickly went in. ''Where have you been all day?'' Doofenshmrtz asked. All Perry could do to answer was chatter. ''Oh ya you can't talk...well BEHOLD! The Hole in the Hull-Inator! With this device if I zap anything connected to his ship radioactive rays will go down into the front of the ships hull and sink it like the Titanic! When I say anything connected to the ship I mean anything. You, me, a piece of food on the ground. If it's connected it works. Also...'' He pulled out a remote and hit a button and dropped a cage on top of Perry. ''...You're trapped! Now all I gotta do is power it up.'' He aimed it at the floor and cranked the handel on the side of the Inator. ''Uh Oh! Nature calling. Here let me get some string.'' He tied the string to the crank and went to the bathroom cranking the handle from inside the bathroom. After a few minutes the Inator was fully powered, but it wouldn't fire off until the crank was stopped and Doofenshmrtz continued to crank. After a few more minutes He came out of the bathroom. ''Ah now Perry the platypus prepare to witness the ultimate evil toda...'' The Inator was WAY over powered by now. ''IT'S GONNA BLOW!'' Doofenshmrtz grabbed Perry, who had escaped the cage while Doofenshmrtz was in the bathroom. They ran out of the room. Perry thought they were gonna run far away but Doofenshmrtz opened the door to Phineas and Ferb's room which was cracked open. Perry kicked Doofenshmrtz's in the side and hid behind the door. Doofenshmrtz ran inside. ''Mr Doofenshmrtz, what the?!'' Said Phineas. ''HIT THE DECK!'' shouted Doofenshmrtz. They all hit the floor. A few seconds later...BOOOOOM! The Inator had exploded. Outside room 610 Perry was covered in Cinders and ashes. along with the hallway from rooms 600-628. Phineas, Ferb, and Doofenshmrtz imerged from 610. Moments later Candace, Linda, and Lawrrence came from 612. Next everyone else on Deck 6. ''Phineas, Ferb, what did you just do?'' Said Candace. ''Ask him.'' Phineas answered while pointing to Doofenshmrtz. ''Well...'' Said a women. Before Doofenshmrtz could answer... ''YOU!'' It was the captain. ''What did you do this time?'' ''Well...you know, the burnt hallway and um well...'' Said Doofenshmrtz. The captain continued. ''How did this happen exactly?'' Doofenshmrtz continued. ''Well my Inator over powered and...exploded.'' The captain was pissed. ''When we get to Mexico you're off this boat. Find another way back to the U.S.! Alright everyone back to your business.'' She said. After everyone went back into there rooms besides Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Linda, Lawrrence, and Doofenshmrtz, Linda wasn't happy. She pushed Doofenshmrtz back to his door. ''Now stay away from my kids!'' The Flynn Fletchers returned to their rooms Perry was free when Phineas and Ferb's door shut and he returned to Doofenshmrtz's room. It was now 11:56 at night and everyone went to bed. The next day the ship would arrive in Mexico

.

.

.

Short chapter but I didn't want to start a new day at the end of a normal size chapter.


	28. Wat'cha doin

It was 5:43 am everyone was still sound asleep as the Carnival Victory docked in Cozumel Mexico as the sun was rising. Perry was watching the sun rise from the Sky Deck, trying to relax before Phineas and Ferb woke up.

6:30 am

''BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP'' Phineas hit his alarm clock. ''Rise and Shine Ferb let's get some breakfast and head out to explore Cozumel! They got up, got dressed, and went down to the breakfast buffet.

At the buffet they ate an average breakfast. Eggs, toast, bacon, and a glass of chocolate milk. ''Alright let's go get some money from mom and head out.

Down in 612 Candace and her parents were still sleeping when ''Knock knockX5'' After a few more minutes Linda woke up and let the boys in. ''Mom can we get some money to go explore Cozumel.'' Phineas asked ''Oh no! We'll all be going together.'' She said ''If you give us time to wake up and get dressed we'll all leave together.'' ''O.K mom'' Agreed Phineas as they left the room. ''Well Ferb you know mom we've got atleast two hours. I wish there was a way to see Mexico without actually stepping foot off the boat...That's it I know what we're gonna do today. To the Sky Deck!''

Just as Phineas and Ferb left the hallway the captain herself appeared. She went to 614 and pounded on the door ''WAKE UP! It's time to banish you from my boat!'' She shouted ''Alright alright I'm coming.'' Said Doofenshmrtz from inside. He opened the door. ''And really you can't kick me out here. I've done some checking up on the law and I read that you can kick me off...in my home country. which isn't here. You'll have to wait until we get back to Miami.'' The captain wasn't pleased ''No! I'm dropping you in New Orleans. It's much closer!'' She said.

Up on the Sky Deck Phineas and Ferb had just finished building Rocket Boards. ''Great job Ferb! With these we can leave the ship witjout ever stepping foot in Mexico.'' They steped on. Phineas pulled out a remote and activated the rockets and sent the boards into the air. They raced low towards the ground. ''Woooooohooo!'' Exclaimed Phineas. Soon they were rocketting through the residential district when Phineas got way lower then he should be and hit went right through a window of a home. He busted the glass and landed on a kitchen table. To his surprise the first thing he heard was a very angry and surprised ''Watcha doin, seriously what do you think you're doing Phineas!'' He looked up and to his surprise was his neighbor and friend Isabella Garcia Shapiro. ''Heyeyey Isabella, watcha doin.'' He nervously said. ''What are you doing here in Mexico?'' Asked Phineas. She answered ''I'm visiting some reletives. Why are you crashing through my uncle Juan's house?'' Phineas was extremely embarassed. ''It was an accident. you see the rocket boards...'' She cut him off ''You better clean up this mess before my uncle wakes up. He'll kill you if he sees this...litterally.'' ''Kill who if I see what?'' Said a voice. It was Juan Shapiro. He looked around. ''Nothing.'' Said Phineas. ''Theres nothing to see.'' Phineas's quick thinking and fast buildng skills had helped him clean up the mess and fix the busted window. Juan still was very angry ''And who is this boy in here with you?!'' At that time Mrs. Garcia Shapiro came in ''Phineas!'' She shouted ''What are you doing here?'' ''The cruise stopped here and I figured I'd come see Isabella'' He replied. He then thought to himself ''Wheres Ferb?''

.

.

.

Surprise surprise, Isabella is here. Wait but wheres Ferb, and Pinky.


	29. Ferb cooked

Meanwhile Ferb was still rocketting through Mexico. He was getting further and further away from town and into the jungle.

Meanwhile back at Isabella's Uncle's house Phineas was enjoying a second breakfast. ''Delicious egg tacos Mrs Garcia Shapiro.'' Said Phineas. ''De nada'' She replied. ''So Phineas, wheres Ferb?'' Asked Isabella. ''I'm not sure.'' Phineas answered. ''Let me call him.'' Phineas dialed Ferb's number.

Somewhere in the jungle.

RING RING RING

The service was terrible. ''Jungle...Cannibals...trap...'' The phone cut off.

''Uh theres something wrong with Ferb'' Phineas said. ''Isabella I need some help! We gotta rescue Ferb'' ''Whats wrong?'' She asked ''I think he's been taken hostage by cannibals!'' He answered.'' ''Hey where's Pinky?'' She said. ''Come on let's go!'' Exclaimed Phineas. He quickly assembled a rocket board for Isabella. They walked into the livingroom. ''Mom. Phineas and I are gonna go out for a little while.'' Isabella said. ''O.k sweetie be careful and don't be gone to long.'' Said Mrs Garcio Shapiro.

Meanwhile Pinky was walking down the street and so was Perry. They were both on all fours. They both walked for a few more minutes heading towards eachother. Finally they walked pass eachother but they didn't reconize them selves. A few seconds after passing it hit them. They turned around. They knew it was them when they both put their fedoras on. At that point Major Monogram called Pinky. As he answered it he saw Perry. ''Oh sorry Agent P meant to call Agent Pinky.'' He said. Then Pinky picked up his leg. ''Great Googoly Moogoly! Agent P how are you and Angent Pinky in the same place?! Agent P are you in back Danville or is Agent Pinky on your ship?'' Since neither of them could talk to Major Monogram Pinky took out a picture he had of Isabella with her family and a world map. He pointed to it and then to Mexico. Next Perry used Pinky's map He pointed to Miami then to Key West then to Mexico. ''Oh I see'' Said Major Mongram. ''Well Agent P you and Agent Pinky need to put on disquices and head into the jungle. It seems that Ferb Fletcher of your host family was taken hostage by some jungle cannibles and Phineas and Isabella, of Pinky's host family have headed into the jungle to rescue them.'' Perry put on his T-shirt, pants, and mask. He then went to find a disquise for Pinky.

Deep in the forest Phineas and Isabella were racing through on their rocket boards. They soon came to a line of trees they couldn't fly through. They stopped and looked through. On the other side, Ferb was tied on a pole being rolled over a fire like a pig. There were cannibles all around they couldn't just barge in. ''Alright cut open dinner. Phineas and Isabella knew they had to go now.

About thirty feet up in the trees Perry and Pinky were watching. They both knew if the kids rushed in they were cooked, litteraly. They used vines and went down to the ground.

As Phineas and Isabella ran up Perry and Pinky came in and took out the cannibles one by one. ''You!'' Called Phineas. The masked strangers picked up the rocket boards, Phineas and Isabella untied Ferb and they all got on to the rocket boards and went quickly back to the ship.

Back on the ship Candace was on the Sky Deck looking for Phineas and Ferb with binoculars. She looked out towards the city. She saw Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and two guys wearing masks flying on the rocket boards. ''What's Isabella doing here? No matter, MOOOOM! She went off to get her.

A few moments later Perry and Pinky steared the rocket boards over the Sky Deck. Candace appeared beside the pool. ''Mom mom mom mom mom mom!'' The animals in disquise held on to the boards as they tip them over. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella fell into the pool. Perry and Pinky flew away with their new rocket boards. Next Linda came out. ''Oh there you are boys, I sent Candace out looking for you and I see that she di...Isabella!? What are you doing here?'' She asked. Candace had thoughts of telling her mother that Phineas and Ferb had built telaporters to bring Isabella on board but not even she would lie to bust her brothers ''She's here seeing some family.'' Candace said. ''Oh!''Said Linda. ''Well are you kids ready to head out to see Mexico?'' Phineas and Ferb decided not to. ''Um mom...If you don't mind Ferb and I are gonna stay here.'' Said Phineas. ''Oh! Well Isabella I'll take you back to your family.'' ''Thank you Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, bye guys see you Monday at school.'' Said Isabella. ''Bye Isabella. see you!'' Linda and Isabella left the ship. ''Well Ferb it's Noon, let's get some lunch...'' Said Phineas. ''Well after we dry off and change...Again!''


	30. Doofenshmrtz's evil plan

Phineas and Ferb went to have lunch and then spent the rest of the day watching TV.

Meanwhile Doofenshmrtz was planning his revenge. He knew when the ship reached New Orleans he'd be kicked off and possibly thrown in jail. ''No no no.'' He said ''I won't be going anywhere anytime soon...Well atleast not until we reach Miami. With the ''Dance 'till you're dead-Inator no one will be throwing me out.'' He was practicing for Perry the platypus when he got back with dinner from the buffet.

Meanwhile Phineas and Ferb were relaxing in the pool. ''Well Ferb it's great to just sit back and relax, like what a cruise is meant for!'' Phineas said. ''Beer sir?'' Said a pool side waitress. Phineas answered her ''Thanks but we won't be old enough for another eleven years...Sorry.'' She awkardly walked away.

Down on Deck 4 in one of the ships restraunts, Perry was enjoying his dinner when his wrist communicator. It was Major Monogram. ''Agent P you remember the old saying, that no one can defeat evil while dancing. Well you did it once and you'll have to try again! We've received word from Agent F who was swiming by the ship when Doofenshmrtz was creating his scheme. Get a doggy bag for the food and get moving!'' He said. ''Perrrrryyyy!'' Said some background girls that are never seen but for some reason exist.

The sun was starting to set as Candace was on the very front of the ship not feeling to happy. ''Uh...I can't bust my brothers and then mom calls me insane and crazy...what's the point.'' She climbed over the railing. She let her first hand off and was about to let go off the second... ''Wait!'' Said someone. It was a boy. ''I'm Jackson Dawsmem'' He said. ''I want to help you.'' Candace was in no mood for negociation. Jackson took another step. Candace wasn't having it. ''Take one more step and I let go!'' Jackson steped back. ''What's your name?'' He asked ''Ca...c...Candace .'' She answered. ''Alright Candace, lets just climb back over the railing..'' She didn't move. Jackson took a few steps closer. Candace let two fingers of her hand of the rail. Jackson crept slowly closer. As he was a few feet from her she let go, but he was close enough to grab her arm. ''Come on Candace I know you really don't want to do this! Help me pull you up!'' Shouted Jackson... ''Let her go!'' Shouted a higher pitched voice from afar. The mystery vooce steped into the light. It was Phineas. ''Let her go!'' He said again. Linda and Lawrrence came up behind him. ''Mom, dad that guys trying to throw Candace overboard!'' Phineas didn't have a clue but Linda and Lawrrence did. They ran to help Jackson. ''Phineas you don't understand'' Said Linda. ''But mom he was trying to...'' Linda interruptesd. ''Phineas shut up now.'' She hugged Candace and hugged Jackson. Lawrrence shook his hand. ''Thanks.''

In room 614 Perry just came back in. Doofenshmrtz decided not to tell him for once ''Well Perry the platypus I guess we've got one more day of summer tomorrow, but for now let's go to sleep'' Perry layed on the couch and Doof got into bed. After thirty minutes Perry was sound asleep. Doofenshmrtz grabbed his ray gun and snuck out. ''Well...Where to go to find the bridge?''

15 minutes later He was in the vents.

''Well that show about those kids in that hotel made this look much easier...Well...They we're kids afterall'' Soon he reached the captain and crew. ''You're mine now!'' He pointed the ray and shot it off at each off them. They were now dancing uncontrollably. Doof went backwards through the vents and back to bed.

11:45pm All passengers were asleep. But up on the bridge a crew member had danced into the stearing wheel and turned the ship offcourse. It was heading straight for a humongous rock. It struck and scraped along side


	31. History repeats itself

The huge rock scraped a huge hole in the ship's hull the same way the iceberg did to the Titanic!

In 610 Phineas and Ferb were in one bed and Candace in the other when the boat was shaking. '' Thanks for making my bed into a massage bed'' Saiid Candace to Phineas. ''What we didn't do anything, but are's is going to.'' Then it hit him ''Oh my God we've hit something!'' They all jumped up.

''Close the water tight door immidiatly!'' Shouted the captain. Down in the engine room water was rushing! The water tight doors began to close. ''Go go go go go!'' Shouted one of the workmen. They ran through the warm water and all took turns squeezing under the quickly dropping door. Only about half the men were out and one was stuck under it and was crushed to death as it closed, leaving half the men to drown.

In 614 Perry was franticly trying to shake Doofenshmrtz awake but it wasn't working. Perry didn't have the time for this and punched him in the face, that surely worked. ''Ah!...What?!...Oh Perry the platypus... Did you turn my bed into a massage bed?'' Perry punched him again and pulled him and Doof out into the hallway. At the same time as the Flynn Fletchers! Perry dropped on all fours. Phineas looked ''Perry!'' ''Yes this is Perry.''Said Doofenshmrtz. ''Whats he doing here!'' Exclaimed Phineas. ''Oh he's with me.'' Doofenshmrtz explained. ''Never mind the platypus!'' Said Lawrrence. ''We need to go to our lifeboat station...F'' They all ran together.

As they arrived at their lifeboat station they all climbed inside a boat. ''Wait wheres Jackson?!'' Called Candace. ''How should we know!'' Cried Phineas. ''When he was pulling me up his key card was sticking from his pocket! It said his lifeboat station was here!'' Before anyone had a chance to say anything Candace jumped from the lifeboat back onto the ship. ''Candace!'' Everyone called. It was to late she was already running. Then just as the lifeboat was going down Phineas jumped off to. Next was Perry, he followed Phineas.

Crrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeekkk The ship was creeking and moaning as it was tipping.

Phineas caught up with Candace in the Deck 6 hallway outside their room. ''What the heck Candace!'' He shouted ''Phineas!?'' She screamed ''What are you doing!'' She screamed. ''I'm looking for you!'' He exclaimed. ''What are you doing!?'' He asked again. She answered ''I'm looking for Jackson! Next I'm going to look in the library!'' She said. ''What...No! That's on Deck 2 it's surely underwater!'' Phineas said. She was already running towards the elevator. Phineas caught up with her. ''Are you insane if the power goes off we'll be stuck to drown in the elevator. If you still wanna do this crap then take the stairs!'' The two started down the stairs.

As they made it to Deck 2 it wasn't completely under water but only about three feet. ''Jackson!'' She called. There was no answer. ''Come on!'' Said Phineas. ''The water is still rising. And so is the Bow!'' They went back up the stairs. They went all the to Thhe Sky Deck...With Perry still following.

On the Sky Deck Candace spotted Jackson lying on the ground. ''Oh my God!'' She said as her and Phineas ran over to him. He was lying on his stomach. She turned him over. He was bleeding badly from his neck. ''Phineas. Oh my God what do we do?'' She exclaimed. He knew what to do. ''Alright, he needs stitches but the only thing we can do it wrap something like a shirt or towel around the cut to slow the bleeding. I'd use my shirt but I'm not wearing one!'' ''Oh I don't want to do that!'' Candace shouted. ''Oh well you've seen me in my bikini whats that so different then my bra'' She took her shirt off and gave it to Phineas. He careful wrapped it around his wound. When he tied the knot Jackson woke up. ''Hey babe you look sexy,but I don't think the Sky Deck of a sinking ship with your little brother here is the appropriate time or place to do this. plus your bra is still on'' Phineas was grateful that Jackson had saved his sister earlier that night but he wasn't gonna let someone talk to his sister like that. Phineas punched him hard in the face giving him a black eye. ''For your information Jack *ss she did that to save your life!'' Phineas shouted. From behind a deck chair Perry was watching and covered his mouth in surprise. ''Phineas!'' Candace shouted. ''What?'' He said nervously. ''Thanks'' She slaped Jackson.

Then unlike the Titanic which took three hours to go down. The front of the ship rose another thirty five feet quickly. Suddenly it wasn't so easy to stand. Perry came to them on all fours and chattered. ''We got to go back to the life boat!'' Candace shouted. ''We can't! Deck 4 is long gone now, we have to go up!'' Said Phineas. The four crawled to the front of the ship and over the railing,, which kept rising. soon the rail was sideways but the four were lying straight staring down at the ocean. ''I guess this is how it ends'' Said Phineas.''Hey'' Said Jackson to Candace. ''This is where we first met'' Candace was ignoring him. Perry wanted to do something but now there wasn't anything he could do. Then the boat began dropping further and further. Then it split in half as the lights went out! The front half fell into the water. Phineas, Candace, and Jackson fell underwater. In the fall Candace's shirt came off Jackson's neck. He bagan bleeding again more and more. Candace climbed onto a floating door and Jackson swam up to her. ''So...I aint got much longer... . ...Bye'' He lossed to much blood and died. He then sank. then a lasso was tied and Phineas's and Candace's ankles as they were lifted in the air. Up above Perry was flying his jet pack. He dropped them in the life boat with their family and flew away.

''Oh my!'' Cried Linda. She burst into tears as she hugged her kids. ''Wait why aren't you wearing a shirt Candace? I don't think the Sky Deck of a sinking ship with your little brother here is the appropriate time or place to...'' Phineas interrupted her. ''Mom Jackson was bleeding out and we needed something to wrap around the wound.'' ''Oh'' She was embarrased. ''Well'' Said the man driving the lifeboat according to this sattalite theres another ship to the South West. It's our best bet.'' All the lifeboats headed towards the signal.

An hour and a half later on the ship, a blonde teenage boy was looking out over the sea. When he saw light. Then someone on the lifeboats shot of a flare. The boy on the ship ran to get help from the lobby...

.

.

.

Who's this boy? What's this ship? Will everyone make it safetly on board?


	32. Phineas and Ferb on Deck

The blonde teenager ran into the lobby of the ship and ran up to the front desk. ''Mr. Moseby!'' He said. The name of the manager aboard the ship was Marian Moseby. The boy continued. ''I was on the Sky Deck and theres a little boat firing flares'' Finished the boy. ''Oh ya just the time you and cody said there was a sea monster outside'' Said Mr. Moseby. ''I'm serios come look!'' Said the boy. ''Oh alright!'' Said an annoyed Mr. Moseby. Mr Moseby and the boy went to the deck. ''See there's nothing ther...Oh my.'' After seeing the life boats he ran over to a phone panel by the juice bar on the sky deck. ''Cut the engines there are lifeboats with people in them!''

The ship was stopped and the people hauled on. ''Now I'm sure you're all frightened from what you expirienced but you're ok now. Now the ship is full so if passengers could offer themselves as roommates that'd be great.'' Said Mr. Moseby.

Everyone from the Victory was paired off with someone from the Tipton. Everyone was now paired off except for the Flynn Fletchers. The blonde boy, another blonde who looked almost exactly the same, a black haired girl, and a brown haired girl walked. ''Hey'' said the first blonde ''I'm Zack and this is my twin brother Cody'' ''Hi Zack and Cody.'' Said Phineas. ''I'm Phineas and this my brother Ferb and our sister Candace, nice to meet you. The black hair and brown headed girl came up to Candace The brown haired girl introduced her self ''Hi I'm Bailey! and this is London'' Mr. Moseby walked up. ''Well kids if you don't mind sharing your rooms than I guess these kids can stay with you until we reach New Orleans...As long as there's no trouble of course. What are your names?'' He asked the flynn fletchers. Phineas spoke. ''I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb and our sister Candace!'' ''Delightful!'' Mr Moseby exclaimed. ''Phineas, you'll stay with Zack. Ferb shall stay with Cody and his roommate Woody, you'll meet him later I suppose. And Candace shall stay with London and Bailey...If that's alright with your parents'' He said. ''Well...I don't see why not'' Agreed Linda. ''I mean...after what you've been through tonight and this morning it'll be good to have...eh, close to your ages to be with. But...Where are Lawrrence, and I going to stay?'' She asked. ''Well you two can stay on the pull-out couch in my luxury cabin'' offered ''Well thank you very much so!'' Said Lawrrence. ''Hey hold up just a minute!'' Said a voice from over by the railing. It was Doofenshmrtz. ''Where are my platypus and I going to stay?'' He asked. Perry just chattered quietly. thought. ''Hmmm...Well I'm afraid there are no more rooms. You'll just have to sleep out here on the Sky Deck for tonight and tomorrow night...my apologizes''

After that everyone headed back to bed. Phineas with Zack, Ferb with Cody and Woody, and Candace with Bailey and London...and well Doofenshmrtz on a deck chair.

In Zack's room he had already fallen asleep but Phineas was wide awake. ''One last day of summer, one more day before school will begin. Tomorrow we'll have some serious fun'' He whispered to himself as he finally fell asleep.


End file.
